iswpfandomcom_de-20200213-history
ISWP Staffel 6 - Episoden
Hier gehts zum ISWP Staffel 6 Hauptartikel 20 Meilen über dem Meer Der (verlorene) Kampf gegen den Gestaltwandler an Bord des fliegenden Windkraftwerks (auf dem Weg von Frankreich nach Seattle) Bei der Rückkehr aus dem französischen Exil geraten die Charaktere mit ihrem VTOL über dem Atlantik in einen Sturm und müssen auf einem fliegenden Windkraftwerk notlanden. Durch die elektromagnetische Aufladung des an Ballons hängenen und im Auge des Orkans rotierenden Kraftwerks wird ein Wesen aus einer anderen Ebene auf die Ebene der Menschen gelockt. Das Wesen macht Jagd auf die Besatzung des Kraftwerks und die Charaktere, wobei es seine Fähigkeit zur Gestaltwandlung geschickt einsetzt. So kann es zwei der drei Besatzungsmitglieder töten, unerkannt bleiben, Bill Piper die Morde in die Schuhe schieben und für hochgradige Paranoia und Angst unter den Verbliebenen Menschen sorgen. * Erster Auftritt Curtis ---- You're in the Army now Am 4. Juli sind die ersten beiden Wochen der Ausbildung gerade vorbei und die ersten Beförderungen werden ausgesprochen. Es handelt sich hierbei praktisch um eine Pflichtbeförderung, die normalerweise nach zwei bis drei Monaten ausgesprochen wird. Bei Euch wird aufgrund der Zeit, die Ihr bereits als operative für Ares gearbeitet habt und natürlich wegen der Sonderregelung, die man für Euch herausgeholt hat, hier eine Ausnahme gemacht. Damit sind die beiden Marines Leong und Ritter schon bald am Durchschnitts-Dienstgrad ihrer Ausbildungs-Kollegen angelangt (die sind hauptsächlich Privates f.c., Corporals und ein paar wenige Sergeants). Der Kampfschwimmer hat es in seiner eher kleinen Ausbildungsgruppe (15 Mann) vor allem mit Feldwebeln (Sergeants) und zwei Leutnants zu tun. Und die zwei Kommando-Soldaten sind von Offizieren (vom Second Lieutenant aufwärts bis zum Major) umgeben. Da sind die Dienstgrade währedn der Ausbildung aber auch nicht so wichtig. Und die Ausbildung beginnt gegen 0400 und dauert meist bis tief in die Nacht! Michelle, Bill, Christine und Peter sind dem Ares Militär beigetreten und haben ihre Spezial-Ausbildung bei den einzelnen Truppenteilen angetreten: *Michelle und Peter sind bei den SpecOps untergekommen und erleben eine harte, gründliche und breite Ausbildung in der Nähe von Moskau. Sechs Wochen Ausbildung liegen irgendwann hinter ihnen. Bleiben noch zwei. An der Stelle wird die Michelle zum Sergeant (Feldwebel) befördert. Ein Schritt, der den umgebenden Offizieren kaum auffällt, denn die stehen rangmäßig weit über den beiden. Aber der Rang spielt ja gottseidank bei ihnen eh keine große Rolle. Nur die Leistung zählt. Und da ist die Michelle zumindest beim Mittelmaß dabei. Auch wenn es viel Nerven und Kraft kostet, die Ausbildung durchzustehen. Zumindest ist die Ausbildung wirklich gut. Teilweise hat ein einzelner Ausbilder nur zwei Soldaten zu unterweisen, und die Tricks und Kniffe, die da vermittelt werden sind auch nicht von schlechten Eltern. Mit Peter hat sie sehr häufig zu tun. So entwickelt und üben die beiden auch Zweier-Taktiken, die auf ihre Fähigkeiten abgestimmt sind. z.B.: dass Peter als Schütze, astrale/magische Deckung und Gesamtüberblick hinter Michelle zurückbleibt, während sie als Nahkampf-Spezialistin und Frau für´s Grobe vorne steht und kämpft. Wie es mit Eurer Truppe weiter gehen soll, wird auch langsam klarer: Ein Ki-Adept im Rang eines Officer Candidate, der ebenfalls an der SpecOps-Ausbildung teilnimmt, wird ihnen zugeteilt werden und ihre Schlagkraft nochmal erhöhen. Den Mann können Peter und Michelle schon in der Ausbildung ein wenig kennen lernen. Er erscheint ganz sympatisch, vernünftig und umgänglich; auch wenn er manchmal zu radikalen, unvorhersehbaren und unüberlegten Problemlösungen neigt. Er hat aber keine allzu großen Ambitionen, bei ihnen die Führung zu übernehmen - trotz seines höheren Ranges - und wird sich vielleicht auch noch ein wenig mäßigen lassen. * Bill ist nun bei den Kampfschwimmern in Eckenförde: Die letzten zwei Wochen der Ausbildung von Bill haben begonnen. Und pünktlich dazu wird er zum Sergeant befördert. Damit ist er jetzt auf Augenhöhe mit den anderen Feldwebeln in seiner Einheit. Und als Metamensch muss er sich zwar hin und wieder den einen oder anderen Spruch gefallen lassen, wird aber eigentlich wie alle anderen auch behandelt. Das bedeutet eine harte körperliche Ausbildung (meistens Schwimmen und Tauchen, sowohl im Schwimmbad als auch - bis an die Zähne bewaffnet und magisch überwacht - in der unwirtlichen Nordsee), Pionierausbildung (Sprengstoff) und als Krönung jeder Woche die gefürchteten "Freitagsläufe", nach denen man das Wochenende entweder auf der Krankenstation oder im Bett verbringt. Naja, vielleicht nicht das ganze Wochenende. An den meisten Abenden treffen sich die Soldaten, die keine Angehörigen in der Nähe haben, um zusammen einen trinken zu gehen. Am Wochenende artet das ein bis drei Mal in ein heftiges Besäufnis aus. Pilze oder ähnliche Dinge werden aber nicht geraucht und auf keinen Fall toleriert. Höchstens vielleicht der Fusspilz , der überall grassiert. Das Selbstverständnis der Kampfschwimmer ist, das ihnen bei amphibischen Operationen in der gesamten Nordsee niemand das Wasser reichen kann. Für die Amis (also die UCAS-Armee und alle nordamerika-basierten Kontruppen) haben die Jungs in Eckenförde nur Verachtung, weil sie taktisch unfähig sind (wie überhaupt auch zum Denken) und sich viel zu sehr auf ihren technische Schnickschnack verlassen, wo doch alles, was ein guter Soldat braucht, eine HK, ein wenig C12 und eine Taucherausrüstung ist. * *Und Christine bei den Marines in Seattle. ---- Frischfleisch Fahndung nach einem Software-Entwickler in Deutschland/Slowakei (April 2060) * Der Gesuchte heißt Hemmling und wohnte in Deggendorf. * Dort ist er seit ca. drei Tagen nicht mehr gesehen worden. * Die Wohnung wurde durchsucht und um alle Wertgegenstände erleichtert. * Vor drei Tagen hat er sein Konto geplündert. 50000 Nuyen. * Er hat einen Onkel in München und Fotos einer Deggendorfer Prostituierten in seiner Wohnung. * Die Dame hat vor fünf Tagen Deggendorf verlassen, um irgendwo im Osten eine neue "Stelle" anzunehmen. * Die Unterkunft der Ermittler befindet sich in München. * Der Kontaktmann zu Ares Deutschland heißt Welsch. In Süddeutschland angekommen, begeben sich die Ermittler nach Deggendorf, wo der IT-Spezialist Hemmling in einer Niederlassung der Ares-Tochter gearbeitet hat. Erste Erkundigungen ergeben, dass der Mann einen örtlichen Puff frequentiert hat. Dort erfährt man, dass er seine Stamm-Dame in die Slowakei gefolgt ist - möglicherweise im Versuch, sie vor dem Leben als Sex-Sklavin zu retten. * Sandra gab folgende Optionen für den Grenzübertritt zu bedenken: ** Wie schon letztes Mal angesprochen, könnten wir uns über Pauls von Ares evtl. eine Bestechungsconnection besorgen. ** Außerdem bleibt uns immer noch die Chaosgrenzüberschreitung, wenn ihr wisst was ich meine. Allerdings sollten wir diesen Weg nur in letzter Instanz in Betracht ziehen. ** Wir könnten natürlich auch offizielle Weg strapazieren, aber das könnte schwierig werden und würde wieder eine Ausrüstungsbeschränkung mit sich bringen. Schließlich wurde über Ares eine Schmuggler-Route über einen bestechlichen Grenzschützer aufgetan und genutzt, um nach Österreich und von da in die Slowakei zu gelangen. Das hinterwäldlerische Dorf, in das Hemmling gereist ist, erweckt einen seltsamen, her verschlossenen, geradezu mittelalterlichen Eindruck. Das Fahrzeug wird ein wenig unterhalb der Ortschaft geparkt und dann im örtlichen Wirtshaus recherchiert. Aber niemand will so richtig mit den Fremden zusammenarbeiten. Die Nacht ist hereingebrochen und Curtis vertritt sich gerade auf der menschenleeren Hauptstraße die Beine, als irgendetwas bemerkenswertes passiert. Weiß noch jemand, was das war?! Auf jeden Fall finden sich die Ermittler wenige Minuten später von einem mistgabelbewaffneten Mob von Dorfbewohnern bedrängt und flüchten in die Ruine der Dorfkirche. Vampire, Glätzköpfe in langen Roben, die fliegen und sich in Nebel verwandeln können, aus der nahegelegenen Burg sind ebenfalls aufgetaucht, machen den Luftraum unsicher, können den geweihten Boden der Kirche aber nicht betreten. * Was tun?! ** Sandra brachte das "From dusk til dawn"-Szenario ins Spiel. ** Tex schlug vor, aus den Kirchenbänken Holzpflöcke zu machen. ** Und Curtis vermutete einen unterirdischen Fluchtweg. Curtis war bereits schwer verwundet und wurde notdürftig vom Doc versorgt. Michelle und der als Ortskundiger Führer anwesende Strassensamurai Carl verbarrikadierten derweil das Hauptportal mit schweren Kirchenbänken. Als der Mob mit Fackeln, Heugabeln und Flinten gegen das Portal vorrückte, gab Anthony ein paar gezielte Schüsse mit seiner schweren Pistole auf sie ab, Carl deckte den Seiteneingang und Vanessa .. tja Vanessa schmiss den Hinterwäldlern den fiesesten Feuerball ihrer bisherigen Zauberkarriere entgegen. Viele der Angreifer wurden von den Flammen verzehrt, etliche schwer verletzt und der Rest zerstreute sich erst einmal. Das gab dem eingeschlossenen Team die Gelegenheit, ihren "Stairway to Heaven" zu bauen: Eine über den Altar gelegte ausgerissene hölzerne Kirchturmtreppe, die den Ermittlern den Sprung über die halb eingefallene Westmauer des Kirchenschiffs ermöglichte. Dahinter lag allerdings eine abschüssige Wiese in dichten Nebel und Dunkelheit gehüllt, über der immer noch die Vampire flogen. Das Team zerstreute sich leider auf dem Feld und wäre beinahe von den Vampiren aufgerieben worden. * Die Situation sah nicht gut aus: ** es ist nebelig mit Sichtweite unter 10m ** ein Vampir schleudert Flächenzauber ** das Gelände ist abschüssig ** Munition ist bei einigen größtenteils verschossen ** Auto ist "unerreichbar" In letzter Sekunde fanden die Ares-Leute dann aber doch (fast alle) wieder zusammen und konnten die Vampire in die Flucht treiben bzw. besiegen. Als es Morgen wurde, machten sich Bill, Carl, Christine, Max und Michelle auf, die Burg zu "besichtigen", dabei Hemmling samt Freundin zu befreien und alle Vampire auszulöschen. Dabei bekamen sie Unterstützung durch den lokalen Malteser-Orden, der mit Panzerfäusten u.Ä. anrückte, um den blässlichen Blutsaugern eins auf die Mütze zu geben. Roll-up: * Positiv ** die Schlagkraft der Gruppe gegen den Mob und die Vampire ** der Auftrag wurde schnell durchgezogen ** taktische Ansätze, die auch was gebracht haben * Negativ ** einige Einzelgängeraktionen (Treffen im Bordell, Kontaktherstellung zu Karl) ** VIEL zu wenig Aufklärung, bevor wir das Dorf betreten haben ** schlechte/falsche Ausrüstung und mangelnde Kommunikation während des Kampfes auf freiem Feld ---- Indian Summer Die Expedition in den indischen Dschungel. "Für einen Teil von Euch waren die Erlebnisse im indischen Dschungel so einschneidend,dass sie Euch für den Rest Eures Lebens begleiten werden." (NN)' Missionsziel war es, eine Relaisstation in der Nähe des Himalayas aufzustellen, um somit für Ares einen Kommunikationsweg nach Tibet zu eröffnen. Zu diesem Zweck wurde ein Team von Spezialisten zusammengestellt, das sich mittels zweier Spezialfahrzeuge durch den indischen Dschungel zum Zielgebiet vorarbeiten sollte: #Alonzo Correo: Mensch, Botaniker, unschuldiger Beteiligter. Muss gefährliche Aufträge annehmen, um seine Spielschulden zu bezahlen. #Christine DeVallé: Mensch. Kanadische Ethnologin und Linguistin. Möchte gerne ein wenig in der sechsten Welt herumkommen, bevor sie eine Professorenstelle annimmt. Hat eine Schwäche für ältere Herren mit Assistenzarzt-Charme, eigener Eisdiele und dem Herzschrittmacher am rechten Fleck. Außerdem sabottiert sie die Mission im Auftrag von Aztech. #Edward Kwamine: Elf, Afrikaner. Arbeitet als Fahrer und Mechaniker für Ares. Neigt vor allem unter Stress zu abergläubischen Anwandlungen. Tatsächlich eine falsche Identität von Commander Richard Ngombo vom Ares Nachrichtendienst. #Alex Napier: Mensch. Asiatin. Fahrerin und Spezialistin für Kommunikationstechnik. #Meros: Soldat. #Moon: Mensch, Indianer. Soldat. Grimmiger Zeitgenosse, der irgendwann überschnappt. Außerdem entwickelt er eine persönliche Fehde mit Bill Piper. #Tad Thornson: Mensch. Erfahrener Captain bei den Ares-Marines. Verheiratet, zwei Kinder. Ist dem Ares Konzern und dem Soldaten -Ethos gegenüber absolut loyal. Wird wegen seiner hohen psychischen Belastbarkeit bevorzugt für Langzeitmissionen ausgewählt. Hat sich geschworen, nie wieder an einer Mission teilzunehmen, bevor nicht alle teilnehmenden Indianer auf ihre seelische Gesundheit, ihre Professionalität und evtl. Suchterkrankungen untersucht wurden. Im Verlauf der Expedition begegnen die Ares-Leute: *Magischen Paradiesvögeln *Wilden Tieren (Tigern), die sie an ihren Rastplätzen bedrohen *Seltsamen technischen Problemen, die durch Sabotage verursacht sind *Gefährlichen Ghurka-Kriegern, die mit scharfen Messern und schnellen Reflexen den Expeditionsteilnehmern zusetzen *Einem Fall von friendly-fire, bei dem der am fahrzeugmontierten MG dielttierende Bill, der vor ihm fahrenden Meros aus Versehen vom Bock seines Fahrzeugs bis über den Jordan schneuzt. *Gigantischen und fast vollständig von Vegetation umhüllte Bauten wie Tunnel oder Brücken inmitten des Dschungels. *Einer zunehmend bedrohliche Atmosphäre, zumal Moon Bill den Tod seines Kameraden persönlich ankreidet. *Völlig unerwartet (nur Thornson hatte von der tragischen Mission gewusst) einem Angehörigen der vorangegangenen (und offenbar fehlgeschlagenen) Ares-Expedition. Dieser "Überlebende" stellt sich nach kurzer Zeit als von einem Dämon besessen und überdies bereits lange tot heraus. *Einem ausgestorbenen Dorf aus Baumhäusern, wo der Showdown mit dem Wiedergänger ausgetragen wird. *Der unten erwähnten "Screwball-Szene", wo anfänglich alles auf einen Knacks bei Moon hindeutet, am Ende aber das doppelte Spiel von DeVallé und Kwamine (und evtl. auch Correo) entlarvt wird. *Am Ende des Dschungels finden sich die Expeditionsteilnehmer auf einem weiten, zum Himalay ansteigenden, mit schief stehenden Felsschollen gepfalsterten Plateau wieder. Hier entbrennt ein letzter Wettlauf zu Fuß, als der Untote Ares-Mann/Dämon ein letztes Mal versucht, das Aufstellen des Relais zu verhindern. Gegen Ende des Weges durch den Dschungel werden einige Wahrheiten über ein paar der NSC-Teammitglieder offenbart. Beim Ausspielen dieses Geschehens wurden aber zum Einen die Charaktere früh getrennt (indem sie sich einzeln von den Fahrzeugen entfernten und sich in den unübersichtlichen Dschungel begaben) und die einzelnen Handlungsfäden dann bewusst asynchron abgearbeitet, so dass die Spieler fast die gesamte Zeit über im Unklaren über Freund und Feind im Team blieben. Die Episode trug den Arbeitstitel "Dschungel-Screwball". Hier die Notizen des Spielleiter: Doc: 1. Ghurka-Überfall 4. Treffen auf Moon, der Correo als Geisel hält 4. Suche nach Piper 9. Treffen mit DeVallé 14. Verrat von DeVallé 18. Kwamine zur Rettung Christine: 1. beim Wagen bleiben 1. Vom Wagen entfernen 2. Thornson treffen 7. Zauberfinger treffen 10. Mantide entlarven 16. nach den anderen Suchen Michelle: 1. Erwachen 6. Thornson & Moon treffen 8. Moon verschwindet 8. Verfolgung von Moon 11. Treffen der verletzten DeVallé 11. Thornson sucht weiter 13. DeVallé greift an 17. DeVallé geht weiter (Treffen mit Max) 19. Treffen mit Christine? Curtis: 1. vom Wagen entfernen 1. Treffen mit dem Schatten von Meros 3. Ghurka-Dorf 5. Treffen auf Thornson, der Moon verfolgt 12. Treffen auf Moon 15. Kampf gegen Moon und Meros und Befreiung von Correo Das Konzept der Episode beruht auf einer besonderen Variante des "unzuverlässigen Erzählens", bei dem die Inhalte zwar korrekt wiedergegeben werden, die zeitliche Reihenfolge zwischen den einzelnen persönlichen Handlungsfäden aber frei variiert wird. So wir die Szene, in der Michelle einer verletzten DeVallé (die sich als Opfer von Moon darstellt) begegnet (11 und 13), ausgespielt, während parallel dazu die Begegnung des Doc mit DeVallé (9 und14) läuft. Dadurch entsteht ein sehr surreales Erlebnis, in dem die Spieler den Eindruck bekommen, dass die Gesetze der Logik außer Kraft sind bzw. Doppelgänger und Illusionen den Sinnen ihrer Charaktere gerade einen Streich spielen. Die Ereignisse laufen aber nicht wirklichin in der zeitlichen Ordnung, in der sie dargestellt wurden. Und die Logik der Episode wird auch verständlich, sobald die Szenen in die korrekte Reihenfolge gebracht worden sind. ---- Die Stadt unter dem Eis Die Aufklärungsmission gegen Saeder-Krupp in der Antarktis (aka "Weißer Krieg", "Der Feind Deines Feindes ist auch für Dich gefährlich" und "Der größte Krieger seines Zeitalters") ---- Der Auftrag begann an Bord der Taifun, von wo das Team mit einem Heli zur Ares-Basis am McMurdo-Sound ausgeflogen wurde. Während Johnathan sich in der formellen militärischen Umgebung an Bord des U-Boots sichtlich wohlfühlte und sich mental auf den noch vollkommen unbekannten Auftrag einzustellen versuchte, eckte Bill regelmäßig an und musste quasi von seinen Teamkollegen davon abgehalten werden, sich und die Truppe total zum Arsch zu machen. Von der Ares-Basis auf dem antarktischen Festland ging es dann mitten in der Nacht in zwei Schneemobilen los. Der Auftrag war erst zu diesem Zeitpunkt (oder kurz vorher) allen Teilnehmern offenbart worden: Die Saeder-Aktivitäten in der Eiswüste aufklären und den Radar-Echos aus dem Bentley-Graben (der liegt ein paar km unter dem Eispanzer) nachgehen. Nebenbei: Die Mission diente auch als Bewährung für die aufstrebenden Offiziersanwärter. Der Großteil der Truppe war zu dem Zeitpunkt Fähnrich oder Oberfähnrich und bekam testweise immer mal das Kommando übertragen. Der Begriff "Kommando Bimberle" rührt auch aus dieser Zeit. Möglicherweise hatten die Ares-Leute es bereits auf dem Weg zum Einsatzort mit wilden Geistern der Eiswüste zu tun gehabt (deren Name mir gerade entfallen ist). Nach ein paar Tagen Fahrt sind sie dann auf die Überbleibsel der Saeder-Bohrungen im Eis gestoßen. Da war von Saeder selbst aber keine Spur mehr; nur zugefrorene/schneeverwehte Bohrlöcher im regelmäßigen Abstand von einigen hundert Metern. Dann jedoch kam aus dem Nichts ein Angriff durch SK. Die hatten ein gut bewaffnetes Hovercraft (und vielleicht auch noch einen Heli) am Start und hätten die auf den Zusammenstoß nicht ganz vorbereiteten Marines (die möglicherweise gerade Marschlieder trällerten) fast aus den Socken gehauen. Den Angriff konnte dann aber doch zurückgeschlagen werden, weil Michelle das Kommando übernahm und die Verteidigung sehr effizient dirigierte. Dennoch ging dabei eines der beiden Schneemobile verloren. Die nächsten Schritte führten die Ares-Expedition (etwas gedrängt) an Bord des verbliebenen Mobils in die Berge. Evtl. war der Heli in diese Richtung abgeschwirrt. Dort wurde aber erstmal nur Kerosin verbraucht und außer einer verlassenen Ausgrabungsstelle mit einem eingefrorenem Drachenskelett (dem mit dem Rubinknochen) nichts Brauchbares gefunden. Also sind sie aus dem Gebirge in die Ebene zu dem Loch zurückgekehrt. Inzwischen hatte nämlich jemand die Idee gehabt, dass das abgeschossene Hovercraft, wenn schon nicht mehr fahrtüchtig , so doch vielleicht etwas auskunftsfreudig sein könnte. Die Truppe musste aber leider feststellen, dass inzwischen jemand die Blackbox vom Hovercraft geborgen hatte. (Kunststück, der Kampf war ja schon wieder einen Tag her!) Curtis ist im Astralraum (den gab´s dort wieder) ins Loch hinab und hat dort einen Geist beschworen, von dem er dann erfahren hat: Dass es noch mehr Löcher in der Nähe gibt, Dass sich der Astralraum natürlicherweise wie Ebbe und Flut verhält. Und außerdem, dass den Löchern eine magische Aura anhaftet. Daraufhin haben sie noch sieben weitere Löcher (alle in einer Reihe) entdeckt, von denen das jüngste 2-3 Wochen alt ist, was Jonathan mit Meteorologie herausfand. Dann ging´s mit dem Doc als Kommandeur wieder zurück ins Gebirge auf der Suche nach der SK-Basis. Als die Jungs dann eine alte Spur des Hovercrafts entdeckten, folgten sie dieser bis zu einer ausgewachsenen SK-Basis. Die Basis lag in einem geschützten Tal am Fuße eines Gletschers. Das eigene Schneemobil wurde außerhalb des Tales im Schnee versteckt und der Aufstieg zur Basis von der unbewachten steilen Seiten begonnen. Der Tex hatte das unglückliche Kommando und schickte Gregory und Bill vor, um kletternd die von einem MG-Nest bewachte Hängebrücke zu Heli-Landeplatz zu umgehen und sich bereitzuhalten. Oben an der Heliport-Plattform angekommen, entdeckte Jonathan (der als erstes geklettert war) eine Wache, ein MG und einen Hubschrauber samt Piloten. Er hangelte sich am Rand der Plattform entlang zur Wache. Dann langte Bill oben an und ließ sich, auf den Schutz des Ruthenium-Polymers vertrauend, erstmal am Rand der Plattform nieder. Die Wache entdeckte ihn und ging mit der MP im Anschlag auf ihn zu. Jonathan bemerkte die Gefahr für seinen Kameraden und warf in einer ihm später von seinem kommandierenden Offizier angekreiteten Anflug von Eigeninitiative die Wache den Abgrund hinunter. Das wiederum wurde vom Piloten bemerkt, der dann nach Gegnern Ausschau hielt und die drei Ares-Kollegen (Peter war derweil auch oben angekommen) entdeckte. Der Pilot beschoß die zwei zuletzt Angekommenen, verwundete Bill schwer und zwang Peter, sich wieder über die Kante zurückzuziehen. Jonathan schaltete den Piloten im Nahkampf aus und begann mit dessen Walkie-Talkie die Zentrale zuzutexten. Die wollten natürlich wissen, wer da am Apparat sei. Eine Frage, die Gregory im Schlaf beantworten könnte: "Dein schlimmster Alptraum!" Dieser effektvolle elektromagnetische Auftritt des jungen Adeligen war seinem elfischen Anführer dann endgültig zu viel: Sowieso hatte Tex die Schuld für das Scheitern seines halbgaren Plans zur Eroberung der Heliplattform nicht seinem verbesserungsfähigen taktischen Gespür oder Bills unglücklichem Vertrauen in die Tarntechnologie, sondern dem lebensrettenden Engagement des Briten gegeben. So beschloss Tex, sich diese vermeintliche Insubordination nicht länger bieten zu lassen und "dass auch in den Bericht schreiben, der an Ares geht..." Sowieso sah er es nicht ein, die Schuld für die entstandenen Probleme auf sich zu nehmen. Curtis, der keine Kletter-Ausrüstung mehr hatte, wartete derweil unten und versuchte, nicht von irgendwelchen herumfliegenden Kon-Gardisten erwischt zu werden. Das richtig dicke Ende sollte aber noch kommen: Ein westlicher Drache tauchte mit einem Mal am Himmel auf und begann die Truppe (die sich zu dem Zeitpunkt vielleicht schon auf dem Rückzug oder auch bei der Begutachtung der eben eingenommenen Basis befand) mit Schüssen aus seiner Panther-Sturmkanone einzudecken und zur Auflockerung gelegentlich auch mal einen Flächenzauber zu schmeißen. Eine heftige Schießerei entbrannte, in deren Verlauf möglicherweise auch erst der Heli unbrauchbar gemacht wurde. Curtis und Michelle trugen einen großen Teil der Last, während Johnathan - durch den jüngsten Erfolg beim Einnehmen des Helipads mehr als beschwingt - vergeblich versuchte, noch eine waghalsigere Aktion obendraufzusetzen. In jedem Fall konnte der Drache - ein gewisser Oberst Lay, wie man erst später kombinieren konnte - in die Flucht geschlagen werden. Bei seinem Abzug spendierte er dem Schneemobil aber noch einen Schuß aus der Panther und damit einen ziemlich spektakulären Abgang, was die Truppe effektiv zu Fußgängern im ewigen Eis degradierte. Die "siegreichen" Marines rüsteten sich in der erorberten SK-Basis so gut es ging (Fahrzeuge waren leider alle zerstört) aus und machten sich auf den beschwerlichen Weg durch die Eiswüste, und am Ende (durch magische Spurensuche oder geschicktes Kombinieren der vorhandenen Hinweise?) auf die verlassene Saeder-Basis über dem Zugang zur Stadt unter dem Eis zu stoßen. Saeder-Krupp-Leute hatten eine ansehnliche polare Operationsbasis inmitten der eisigen Ebene errichtet. Der Anzahl der Barracken, Tankbehälter, Zelte und Fahrzeuge nach zu urteilen hatten hier mehr als hundert Menschen (und evtl. auch ein Drache) gelebt und gearbeitet. Jetzt war aber keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Auch schien die Basis nicht geplant aufgegeben worden zu sein, da Fahrzeuge und leicht transportable Ausrüstung noch überall herumstand. Dass die Basis so vollkommen verlassen war, kam Tex (der sich in der menschenleeren Einöde vor Antisemitismus-Vorwürfen sicher wähnte) "irgendwie koscher" vor. Er konnte sich aber kurze Zeit später an seiner neuen Aufgabe als "Callboy" erfreuen, nachdem der Lift entdeckt war, der die Truppe schließlich in zwei Etappen mehrere(!) Kilometer hinab unter das ewige Eis führte. Dort hatten die SK-Leute offenbar ein bereits vorhandenes prähistorische Tunnelsystem im Eis angebohrt und erkundet. Die Ares-Expedition fühlte sich von Anfang nicht wohl in den Gängen, die sich ohne erkennbares Muster oder Ziel durch das Eis wanden, verzweigten und wieder zusammenführten. Vanessa, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt das Szepter der Teamführung übernommen hatte, setzte der unheimlichen Umgebung die eigene Entschlossenheit entgegen und wies den Trupp an, in Schützenreihe, auf jede Form von Ärger gefasst, mit Waffen im Anschlag und bereitgehaltenen Magiepools durch den nächstbesten Tunnel vorzurücken. Nach einiger Zeit unter dem Eis stieß man auf eine Gruppe verängstigter Überlebender der SK-Station und die Stelle, wo der Eistunnel am Eingang einer Ruine endete. Die SK-Truppe bestand aus insgesamt sechs Wissenschaftlern, die berichteten, unter Tage von riesigen dunklen "Amöben" angegriffen worden zu sein. Diese hätten massive Materie einfach durchschwommen, sich durch Waffengewalt nicht beeindrucken lassen und zahlreiche bedauernswerte Kollegen einfach mit Haut und Haaren verschluckt. Als Zivlisten waren die sechs einfach nur froh, anderen Menschen (und dann auch noch so wehrhaften wie der Ares-Leuten) zu begegnen. Also wurde man sich schnell einig, dass SK Infos und Ares Kampfkraft zum Erfolg der spontanen Kooperation beisteuern würden. Das SK-Team bestand aus einem informellen Anführer, dem Linguist Derek (Mensch), dem Biologen Venera (Mensch; südländisch; seinen Vornamen hat er nicht genannt), einem Zwerg (hat sich ebenfalls nicht vorgestellt) sowie drei weiteren Menschen (eine Frau, zwei Männer). Der Eingang zur Stadt wurde durch das Ende des Tunnels markiert, der sich zu einer Straße zwischen alten Gemäuern mit leeren Fenster- und Türöffnungen weitete. Eine Decke über der Straße war nicht zu sehen, allerdings auch keine Sterne oder andere Anzeichen eines Himmels. Außerdem erhob sich am Übergang zwischen Stadt und Tunnel eine unglaublich potente magische Barriere. Die Charaktere machten sich auf, um ihre unerwartet urbane Umgebung zu erkunden; zunächst schickte Vanessa nur Curtis, den Doc und Michelle als massive astrale Patrouille los. Durch die Personenstärke etwas leichtsinnig geworden, schwärmten Curtis und der Doc in verschiedene Richtungen aus, um sich die Umgebung - arglos wie daheim in Seattle - möglichst großflächig zu besehen. Die beiden wurden jedoch rasch an die ungewohnte und schwer einzuschätzende Natur des Astralraums geschichtsträchtiger Orte erinnert, als sie plötzlich auf einem großen Platz fast die Orientierung verloren hätten. Gottseidank war Michelle zur Stelle, um die beiden einzusammeln und mit ihnen zum Lagerplatz des Teams zurückzufliegen. So machte sich der gesamte Trupp (Ares+SK-Leute) auf Schusters Rappen auf den Weg, die Stadt weiter zu erkunden bzw. einen Ausgang zu finden. In einem Gebäude, das sie näher untersuchten, weil darin Licht zu sehen war, wurde Michelle von einer Art Blitz geblendet, danach war dort nichts mehr zu sehen, nur war ein mieses Lachen zu hören. Bei weiteren diesmal vorsichtigeren Untersuchungen des Astralraums sahen Michelle und der Doc astrale Abbilder der Stadt: Die Stadt stand in Flammen, Menschen verbrannten und überall waren Schreie zu hören. Während man vorsichtig von Haus zu Haus durch das, was sich mehr und mehr als Ruinen einer altertümlichen Stadt herausstellte, voranpirschte, entdeckte Vanessa einen schwachen Lichtschein, der zwischen den kahlen Mauern der ansonsten stockfinsteren Stadt hindurchschimmerte. Bill, Michelle und (als Vertreter des SK-Fraktion) Derek wurden als Erkundungstrupp losgesandt und fanden zu ihrer Überraschung einen kleinen Innenhof mit lebendigen - wenngleich fremdartigen Pflanzen, von dem das Licht ausstrahlte. Der Garten wurde von einer seltsamen, magischen Lichtquelle (mächtig magischer Kristall) erhellt, die offenbar Licht im Spektrum der Sonne erschafft. Der Ork auf Entzug und Michelle machten sich auf, die Säule in der Mitte des Garten, auf der sich die Lichtquelle befindet, zu erkunden. Dabei befreiten sie sowohl Säule als auch Kristall von allem möglichen Unkraut, so dass die Lichtquelle ihre volle Leistung entfalten konnte. Derek hatte inzwischen ein wenig das umgebende Haus erkundet und dabei sumerische Schriftzeichen entdeckt. Allerdings konnte er den Zeichen nur wenige Informationen entnehmen: Grundsätzlich etwas über den Besitzer und dass er wohl ein reicher Händler war oder ist. Bei der weiteren Erkundung machten die beiden Ares-Marines dann folgende interessante Entdeckungen: Während Bill auf die Dach-Kuppel-Konstruktion über dem Garten kletterte, konnte er einen ausgezeichneten Blick auf die Stadt werfen. Er entdeckte noch mehr von diesen Lichtquellen und konnte sehen, dass die ganze Stadt unter einer Art Kuppel liegt. Die Kuppel ist mind. 500 m hoch und hat mind. einen Duchmesser von 1,5 km. Von dort aus konnte er auch das spontan ausgewählte nächstes Ziel ausmachen. Eine enorme glattgeschliffene Kuppel überragte alle umgebenden Häuser deutlich: Eine Art Palast im Zentrum der Stadt. Dort hofften die Ares- und SK-Leute weitere Informationen über die Stadt, ihre Bewohner und die hier vermutlich eingetretene große Katastrophe zu bekommen. Aber auch Michelle konnte bei einer astralen Begutachtung der Säule einige interessante Entdeckungen machen. Wer auch immer diese Stadt erbaut hatte war auf magischem Gebiet ein Genie gewesen. Die Säule schien eine Art magischer Leiter zu sein, der das Mana direkt in den Kristall leitete. Allerdings konnte Michelle die Quelle des Manas nicht ausmachen. Der unmittelbare Zufluss des Manas zur Säule sah für sie wie eine Manalinie aus. So stellte sie die Vermutung auf, dass die Einwohner der Stadt irgendwie Mana bündeln und weiterleiten konnten. Also aus Shadowrun-Sicht ähnlich einem Zauber, nur permanent. Auf dem Weg zu dem Bauwerk am Mittelpunkt der Stadt setzte sich Sandra mit einer diplomatischen Strategie gegen die macchiavelistischer eingestellten Kameraden Curtis und Bill durch und entlockte den SK-Leuten auf diese Weise noch ein paar interessante Details: Saeder-Krupp hatte die Bohrexpedition wenige Monate zuvor mit gut einhundert Ingenieuren, Soldaten und Unterstützungskräften ins Eis geschickt, um einen Zugang zu den Kavernen unter dem Eise zu finden und mit der Konstruktion eines Lastenaufzugs zugänglich zu machen. Leitender Wissenschaftlter sei ein Dr. Reynold gewesen, der seine Überlegungen und Erkenntnisse - wenn überhaupt - aber nur mit der Zentrale in Essen geteilt habe. Die militärische Leitung habe ein Oberst Lay, ein westlicher Drache, inne. Nach etlichen Dutzend Probebohrungen und -messungen sei man endlich auf vielversprechende Echos gestoßen. Kurze Zeit später, als man mit dem großen Bohrkopf einen breiten Schacht ins Eis hinabtrieb, sei das Wetter dann schwieriger sowie die Naturgeister mit einem Mal aktiver und feindseliger geworden. Erst als der Boden des Bentley-Grabens erreicht und der Aufzug installiert war, hätten diese Beeinträchtigungen nachgelassen. Der Friede habe aber nur kurz gewährt, weil gute 48h später die fremdartige Amöbenwesen über die Basis hergefallen seien. Die Gruppe der sechs SK-Leute sei zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit Vermessungen in den Kavernen beschäftigt gewesen und habe auf diese Weise den ersten Angriff überlebt. Wenig später habe man aber schmerzhaft feststellen müssen, dass die Amöben auch unter dem Eis eine tödliche Gefahr darstellen. Die sechs seien die einzigen Überlebenden dieses zweiten Angriffs und mutmaßlich die letzten Überbleibsel der SK-Polar-Mission. Schließlich kommen Ares- und SK-Leute beim Kuppel-Bauwerk im Zentrum der Stadt an. Es handelt sich um eine enorme, massive und freitragende Kuppel, die an ihren Rändern auf zwei in konzentrischen Kreisen angeordneten Säulenreihen ruht. Der Durchmesser der Kuppel beträgt fast 200 Meter. Und die gute zwei Meter dicken Säulen stehen versetzt auf der zweiten bzw. vierten Stufe einer sehr breiten Treppe, die vom umgebenden Platz hinauf unter die Kuppel führt. Die Sichtweite ist - wie überall in der Stadt - reduziert, so als ob ein unsichtbarer Nebel zwischen den Mauern läge. Das Ares-Team schleicht sich bis zur ersten Säulenreihe an die Kuppel heran (mag sein, dass die SK-Leute auch lauter Angst kurze Zeit später nachrücken). Ein Ares-Scout, der durch die Säulenreihen die Treppe hinaufgeschickt wird, erblickt im Inneren eine weite runde Fläche. Etwa in der Mitte ruht ein gigantisches Skelett eines Drachen auf einem ebenso riesigen Marmorpodest. Während das Team den sensationellen archäologischen Fund begutachtet und Bill hin- und hergerissen ist zwischen diesem Schatz an Drachenknochen und der Schwierigkeit, das alles bis nach Seattle zu transportieren, nähert sich ein unheimlicher Zug aus humanoiden Kuttenträgern mit lila leuchtenden Kerzen dem Mausoleum. Gerade als die Nachhut die Erscheinungen auf dem Vorplatz erspäht, gewinnt einer der Ares-Marines (evtl. per astraler Sicht?) Einsicht in die Identität des Verstorbenen: Dort liegt der größte Krieger seines Zeitalters und der ruhmreiche Beschützer seiner Stadt/Zitadelle nach seiner tragischen Niederlage gegen den Feind zur Ruhe gebettet worden ist. Die Kuttenträger betreten das Mausoleum und die Ares-Leute verstecken sich zwischen den Säulen - unsicher, ob die unheimlichen Humanoiden auf der Seite des Drachen (dem man als Quasi-Hausherrn und großen Helden einen Vertrauensvorschuss einräumt) oder der Gegenseite stehen. Die Kutten umkreisen das Skelett und stimmen einen tiefen Singsang an, der die Kuppel vibrieren lässt. Sogar die Knochen erzittern, bewegen sich und erheben sich schließlich in ihrer ursprünglichen Gestalt - erfüllt von einem ätherischen Nebel in Form eines (sehr) Großen Westlichen Drachen. Da tauchen auf einmal am Rand des Mausoleums SK-Agenten auf: Kämpfer in dunklem Körperpanzer, die sich zwischen den Säulen verstecken, von ihren Ares-Gegenspielern aber dennoch entdeckt werden. Die SK-Leute - so kombinieren Sandra & Co. - wollen die Ruhe des Drachen stören. Also werden sie unter Beschuss genommen und schließlich aus dem Mausoleum vertrieben. Irgendwie gelingt es den Krauts (evtl. sogar Dr. Reynolds persönlich) aber vorher noch "ihr Ding" durchzuziehen. Als die SK-Leute sich in die Gassen der Stadt zurückziehen,'' gehen mehrere Sprengsätze an den Fundamenten der Säulen hoch und lassen die Kuppel plötzlich auf einer Seite absacken''. Der Geister-Drache brüllt auf, die Kutten verschwinden und die gesamte Stadt erzittert, als die große Kuppel über der Stadt einen langen Riss bekommt. Die Ares-Leute fliehen Hals über Kopf aus dem Mausoleum und sich den schnellsten Weg aus der Stadt zurück in die Tunnel. Doch auf einmal sind die Amöben in die Stadt gelangt. Das Zusammenbrechen der Kuppel hat die Barriere zerstört, die sie draußen hielt. Die Wesen greifen die Ares-Leute auf der Flucht an. Gleichzeitig erlebt die ganze Stadt eine Art Flashback, in der ihre Verwüstung durch Feuer erneut in den Straße sichtbar wird. Den Ares-Leuten gelingt es knapp, zum Fahrstuhl zu entkommen und zur Oberfläche zurückzukehren. Die Seele des Kriegers aber erhebt sich durch die geborstene Kuppel und fliegt hinauf zu den Sternen, dem Sitz seiner Ahnen. um Ergänzungen und Korrekturen! Scott: '''Die Rubinklaue war erst bei dem Drachenskelett in der Stadt (s.u.), dachte ich. Die SK-Basis war bei weitem nicht so verlassen, den Eingang am Ende eines Gletscher hatten wir uns doch freigekämpft, oder? Da gab es dieses "Gletscher-Tal" mit der Heli-Landeplattform und dem MG-Nest oben, das wir weiträumig umgangen sind und diese Brücke, auf der wir dann von SK/Lay angegriffen wurden (siehe auch einer der Bodenpläne)? Oder war das dann die Azzie-Basis? An die gefrorenen Drachenskelette erinnere ich mich überhaupt nicht mehr o.O --> aber wir hatten Probleme mit den Manaverzerrungen, weshalb wir schon sehr früh auf astrale Aufklärung verzichteten. Kommando Bimberle taucht in meiner Erinnerung als Begriff bei dem Bliss-Fall auf, als der Ork unter feindlichem Feuer die Gasflasche ausrichten sollte. Aber das ist nur nebensächlich. Ebenso der Call-Boy, den ich irgendwie beim Aufzug im Kobe-Geothermie-KW verortet hätte. Aber vielleicht wurde der alte Gag dort nur wieder (Achtung: Wortspiel!) aufgewärmt. ''Boelcke: Das sind insgesamt drei unterschiedliche Schauplätze, die Du da miteinander vermengst: '' Der Ausgrabungsort am Hang des Gletschers mit Brücke, Rubin-Skelett, Heliplattform, MG-Nest (hatte ich schon vergessen) und Oberst Lay Die Saeder-Basis in der eisigen Ebene mit Zelten, Geräten, Fahrzeugen, Menschenleere und dem Fahrstuhl nach unten Die Stadt unter dem Eis, auf die wir demnächst noch zu sprechen kommen werden. ''Das Kommando Bimberle habe ich in New York wieder aufgegriffen. Das stimmt. Das erste Mal habe ich bei diesem Abenteuer davon gesprochen, es aber bei einer knappen Erwähnung belassen, weil sich ein gewisser Tex Murphy über die mangelnde Professionalität eines gewissen Gregory Steward bitter bei mir beklagt hatte. Da wollte ich nicht mit saloppen Formulierungen Partei ergreifen. Der Spieler von Gregory nahm die Sache aber ohnehin mit Humor. '' Und der Call-Boy gehörte auf alle Fälle zu dem Lastenaufzug von Saeder. Am 24. Oktober 2004 schrieb ich: "Hallo, Ihr kalten Krieger! Wie sich herausgestellt hat, ließ sich der Drache nicht provozieren, bestand aber darauf das letzte Wort respektive den letzten Schuss zu haben. Damit gehört Ihr nun endlich zur kleinen Gruppe der Fussgänger im ewigen Eis! Jetzt heißt es, sich gut vorbereiten und möglichst kompetente Würfe in Survival Polar erzielen und vor allem diesmal ein wenig hurtiger verschwinden, bevor das Rollkommando von Saeder eintrifft. Probleme und Aufgaben gibt es also genug. Fehlen nur noch eine überzeugende Strategie und ein Termin, sie umzusetzen." "Die Charaktere machten sich auf, um ihre neue Umgebung zu erkunden; zunächst machten sich nur Curtis, der Doc und Michelle astral auf den Weg, brochen die Erkundung dann aber ab, als sie plötzlich auf einem großen Platz die Orientierung fast verloren hätten. So machte sich der gesamte Trupp (wir+SK-Leute) auf Schusters Rappen auf den Weg, die Stadt weiter zu erkunden bzw. einen Ausgang zu finden. In einem Gebäude, das wir näher untersuchten, weil darin Licht zu sehen war, wurde Michelle von einer Art Blitz geblendet, danach war dort nichts mehr zu sehen, nur war ein mieses Lachen zu hören. Bei weiteren Untersuchungen des Astralraums sahen Michelle und der Doc astrale Abbilder der Stadt: Die Stadt stand in Flammen, Menschen verbrannten und überall waren Schreie zu hören. Weiterhin fanden wir einen Garten im Innenhof eines Gebäudes (?)." * Entdeckung der versunkenen Stadt * Angriff der Amöben * Vernichtung? der Stadt * Flucht Bottom line: Im Sommer 2060 schickt Ares ein Spezialkommando in das ewige Eis der Antarktis, um den dort seit geraumer Zeit ablaufenden Saeder-Aktivitäten oberhalb des Bentley-Eisgrabens nachzugehen. Saeder selbst hat mit Befehl von ganz oben angefangen, nach einer mysteriösen Struktur unter dem Eis zu bohren, die im Vorjahr bei Routine-Radarscans des antarktischen Eispanzers aufgetaucht war. In einer Tiefe von zweieinhalb Kilometern (der Bentley-Graben ist der tiefste, nicht unter Wasser liegende Punkt der Erde) tauchten Radarechos regelmäßiger geometrischer Formen auf. Der Saeder-Missions-Chef, Oberst Lay, hat den geheimen Auftrag, die uralte Stadt, die sein Vorgesetzter unter dem Eis vermutet, zu finden und die magische Barriere, die die Stadt umgibt zu schwächen oder ganz zu zerstören, damit der immer noch in den Ruinen gefangene Geist eines ehemals Großen Kriegers endlich seine letzte Reise antreten kann. ---- Blutiger Schnee Die Zerstörung des Biowaffen-Labors in der Antarktis. Die Aufklärungsmission gegen Saeder war egrade überlebt worden. Der Trupp recht angeschlagen und die mitgebrachte Ausrüstung (v.a. die Fahrzeuge) verbraucht bzw. zerstört. Es gelang gerade noch, ein Funkgerät in Betrieb zu und mit McMurdo Kontakt aufzunehmen, um sich eine Mitfahrgelegenheit in wärmere Gefilde zu organisiern. Ares Central jedoch hatte andere Pläne: Die Koordinaten eines ehemaligen geheimen amerikanischen Biowaffenlabors waren dem Konzern in die Hände gefallen - und zwar indirekt: Das heißt, jemand hatte sich vor wenigen Monaten mit diesen Koordinaten in der Hand für eine Polarmission vorbereitet. Um die Gefahr der Verbreitung von Biowaffen zu reduzieren, sollte das Team das Labor aufsuchen und es mit dem dortigen (für solche Labors standardmäßig eingebauten) taktischen Nuklearsprengsatz unbrauchbar machen. Also wechselten die Ares-Marines ihr Ziel und machten sich daran, ein Fahrzeug für den langen Weg dorthin zu improvisieren. Schneemobile waren zerstört und Schlittenhunde (hatte SK die in ihrer Basis gehabt?) gestorben bzw. geflohen. Blieb als reichlich vorhandener Antrieb noch der eisige Polarwind, den die Marines in improvisierten Segeln fingen, um ihre zu Katameranen verbundenen Schlitten anzuschieben. Dank einiger (z.T. rasch autodidaktisch erworbener) Segelkenntnisse kam man mit diesen Gefährten erstaunlich gut voran und konnte sich im Schichtmodus sogar während der Fahrt ein wenig ausruhen. So erreichte das Team den verborgenen Eingang zum Laborbunker an der Flanke eines niedrigen Berges in wenigen Tagen. Wie sich rasch herausstellte, war aber bereits ein Team einer fremden Macht vor Ort. Eines, das spanisch sprach und mit jeder Menge Blutmagie um sich schmiss. Das Spiel konnte man auch zu zweit spielen, dachte sich der Doc und schenkte den Azzies ordentlich einen ein. Dabei haute er sich irgendwie selber aus den Socken und musste zusammen mit ein paar anderen seiner bewusstlosen Kollegen vom etwas zurückhaltender agierenden Curtis aus dem Berg getragen und auf den "Fluchtschlitten" verladen werden. Irgendjemand (evtl. sogar die Azzies selber?) hatte nämlich die Bombe scharf gemacht und den Zeitzünder aktiviert. So machten sich die Überlebenden dieser aufreibenden Arktismissionen endlich auf den sehr langen Heimweg und beschlossen, in dieser Zeit für weitere Missionsvorschläge nicht mehr erreichbar zu sein. wir schon mal in der Gegend waren, sollten wir uns eine alte US-Basis anschauen, da dort noch interessante Informationen gespeichert waren, die essentiell für die Sicherheit von Ares sein könnten. Die [[Aztech|Azzies ] waren allerdings schon da und der Doc hat sich dem Blutrausch hingegeben. Curtis war der last man standing und hat alle vor der Atomexplosion im Inneren des Berges gerettet.] ---- Granatenstark, Hoschie! Counter-Strike Einsatz gegen Mafia-Killer in Deutschland * Alexander Bryant hat eine Art Fehde mit der osteuropäischen Mafia am Laufen * Die schicken eine Wagenladung Auftragskiller nach Deutschland, um Bryant/Ares ordentlich Ärger zu machen * Ares wiederum bekommt Wind von der Sache und schickt das Team aus, um die Killer in ihrem Safe-House in Deutschland zu überrumpeln und mit speziellen Neurotoxinen auf nicht-letale Weise unschädlich zu machen, ohne Kollateralschäden zu verursachen. '''Der Auftrag: Die russische Mafia besitzt in einem Villenviertel von Frankfurt ein "sicheres" Haus. Dort soll es zu einem Treffen von Mafiaangehörigen und 8 "Spezialisten" kommen. Diese Spezialisten sind im Großen und Ganzen Profi-Killer, die mittels eines Serums ihrer Fertigkeiten beraubt werden sollen (wie das genau funktioniert, wurde uns nicht mitgeteilt). Wir sollen diese 8 Personen betäuben und das Serum injizieren. Dazu müssen wir die Patrouille von dem Sicherheitsdienst, der in dem Viertel kontrolliert, ausschalten (2 Personen in einem Fahrzeug), danach in das Haus eindringen, die Zielobjekte unschädlich machen (ob mit Serum oder ohne) und wieder verschwinden. Aus der Matrix erhalten wir Rückendeckung und mit dem Ausschalten des Wachdienstes sollte die Polizie länger als wir brauchen.Zusätzlich zu den Zielpersonen befinden sich noch ca. 20 Mafia-Angehörige in dem Haus, davon mind. 2 Magiebegabte. Außerdem wird das Haus von einer Barriere geschützt, Geister sind vermutlich auch unterwegs. Wir müssen nciht notwendigerweise unauffällig agieren, um genau zu sein, soll diese ganze Serums-Geschichte ein Exempel sein, das statuiert wird. Einzige Bedingung: Wir dürfen nicht mit dem Auftrag in Verbindung gebracht werden. Als NSC steht uns eine Ork-Frau zur Seite, die auch unsere Kontaktperson in den ADL ist; sie wird mit einer Vindicator vor dem Haus Stellung beziehen.Unser Rückzug soll mit einem Helicopter passieren. Der Plan Es war vorgesehen, zwei Teams zu haben. Ein Scharfschütze und ein Magier bleiben im Vorgarten, um Rückendeckung zu geben. Ein zweites Team dringt in das Haus ein und betäubt die Zielpersonen und verabreicht die Spritzen. Rückzug über die Vorderseite zum Hubschrauber, der an der nächsten Kreuzung landet. Soweit die Theorie - hier die Praxis: * Beim Einbruch in die Villa der Mafia wird recht bald Alarm ausgelöst und die Ares-Operatives müssen sich beeilen, die Wachen zu überwältigen und ihr Narcojects mit dem Gift anzubringen * Tex erledigt sich beim Eindringen beinahe selber mit einem zu kurz gezielten Schlaf-Zauber * Zwischendrin deckt Bill die schlafenden Hausmädchen in ihrem Schlafzimmer großzügig mit Splittergranaten ein. * Am Ende sind quasi alle Hausbewohner tot. Aber die Gefahr durch die Auftragskiller wurde bestimmungsgemäß neutralisiert und Spaß gemacht hat es auch noch! ---- Perfect Bliss Datum: 2060-12-18 (Beginn des Auftrags) Interne Ermittlungen gegen Knight-Errant in New York http://iswp.yuku.com/topic/403/Der-neue-Plan#.VHYrhBExj4w Taktische Besprechung und Zusammenfassungen im Forum frame|NYPD Wir sollten den Fall untersuchen, dass ein Knight Errant-Cop einen unschuldigen Ork auf offener Straße erschossen hat. Der Ork wollte "nur" das Auto des Cops klauen, und daraufhin hat ihn dieser auf der Flucht vor dem Laden erschossen. Offensichtlich wollte er nicht, dass jemand mitbekommt, was da im Auto ist. Zwischendrin machten sich "Wallace & Grommit" (Tex & Curtis) mit einer äußerst dilettantischen Mafiosi-Beschattung lächerlich und musste anschließend von ihren Kollegen davor bewahrt werden, mit Betonschuhen im Hudson versenkt zu werden. Außerdem gab es noch den denkwürdigen Zugriff auf einen früheren Unterschlupf von Witkin im chinesischen Viertel. Bill hielt sich an die "Erst Schießen, dann Schauen"-Doktrin und erledigte einen harmlosen Mitbewohner, der im falschen Augenblick eine Tür in den Raum mit den Ares-Leuten öffnete mit einer zwanglosen Salve aus seiner Sturmschrotflinte. Dieser tragische Zwischenfall kostete Ares ein paar Millionen Schmerzensgeld und Bill seine Waffenlizenz für die UCAS sowie eine Million Nuyen von seinem Guthaben bei Ares. Die Spur führte jedoch nicht zu einem Bliss-Labor wie ursprünglich vermutet (ein Modedroge, die die Stadt geradezu überschwemmte), sondern zu einem abgeschotteten Teil eines Krankenhauses, in dem menschliche Ersatzteile "hergestellt" wurden. Beim Showdown kam Gregory auf die glorreiche Idee, Bill möge sich ins Kreuzfeuer begeben, um einen Gastank zur Explosion zu bringen - die Befehlsverweigerung wurde nicht weiter verfolgt, sehr wohl bekam Gregory beim Versuch, das selbst in die Hand(!?!) zu nehmen in der Folge das goldene Krankenbett am Band verliehen, da er bei jedem Einsatz schwer verletzt wurde bis dato. Dem Detektive Witkin wurde vom Mafia-Informant Murphy das Auto geklaut. Daraufhin hat der Ihn erschossen. *Zunächst unternimmt KE gar nichts in dieser Angelegenheit. *Doch dann wird Witkin zwei Tage nach dem Vorfall wegen Totschlags doch festgenommen. *Als er dann auf Bewährung aus der U-Haft entlassen wird, verschwindet er noch am selben Tag. *Sein Partner der Detective Carlini wird zwei Tage später tot in seinem Haus aufgefunden. Erschossen. *In der Nähe finden sich auch Fingerabdrücke von Witkin. *Es war aber nicht Witkin, sondern Carlinis Frau, die ihren Mann erschossen hat. *Witkin ist immer noch auf der Flucht. Er befürchtet, dass ihn auch eine Aussage und Polizei-Schutz nicht werden helfen können. *In seinem Unterschlupf in China-Town fanden sich: Fast-FOdd-Packungen (vom gleichen Chinesen), Muni für schwere Pistolen, gebrauchte Fahrkarten für den Fahrstuhl der Aussichtsplattform des Manhattan-Buildings, frische Sägespähne, gerbauchte Plastiktütchen mit Spuren der Droge Bliss, Einwickelpapier von Burgerland, Votivbildchen, Kontaktbroschüren (Notfallnummern eines Krankenhauses), kaputte Armbanduhr, Künstliche Orchidee. *Murphy hat für eine die Elfin Tara Gallagher kleine Aufträge erledigt. Gallagher arbeitet für den örtlichen MAfia-Don Carnielli. *Momentan ist die Mafia wohl ziemlich gereizt und wenig verständnisvoll, nicht wahr, Doc? Ausserdem gibt es Gerüchte, dass der KE-Chef Baldridge irgendwie zum Still-HAlten gezwungen wird, während in New Yorks Polizei ganz ungute Geschäfte laufen. Witkin soll sehr gute Kontakte mit dem Captain der Farbereitschaft unterhalten haben. Witkin hat sich wohl hinter einer potenten magischen Barriere verschanzt. Und dann wären da auch noch die Zeitungsmeldungen: *Kunstausstellung (Renaissance-Meister) in der Stadt *Spitzensportlerin vermisst *Krankenhaus in Vorort unter Quarantäne gestellt *Scheichs besuchen NY *Sektenführer des „Grauen der Nacht“ droht bekanntem Autor mit Mord *Ares-Marine-Einheit verletzt Unbeteiligten bei missglückter Festnahme von Verdächtigem schwer. *Auffangstellen für Menschen mit Lungenerkrankungen füllen sich dramatisch. *Vorortzug entgleist: 7 leicht Verletzte *Japanischer Rap-Star „Sushi K“ in der Stadt *Statuette „Kleine Venus“ aus Kunstmuseum gestohlen *Bislang größte zusammenhängende Orichalkum-Ader in Russland entdeckt *Seemine im Hafen angespült Witkin hält sich vermutlich in den Untergewölben einer Kirche auf, die durch magische Phänomene geschützt sind. Außerdem wird im Kirchenasyl gewährt, sollte er sich dort aufhalten; ein Gespräch kam leider nicht zustande. Wir haben unsere Telefonnummer hinterlassen mit der Bitte, uns zu kontaktieren. Sein Jugendfreund bei der Fahrbereitschaft scheint kein rechtes Interesse am Schicksal seines früheren Kumpels zu haben, einzig die Erwähnung einer möglichen Drogensucht Witkins, sorgte für einen großen Aha-Effekt. Vielleicht war er auch zu sehr mit der Hinrichtung seines Assisteneten beschäftigt, den man einige Studen vorher mit durchschnittener Kehle und zwie Schüssen in den Hinterkopf auffand. Vielleicht eine Warnung, ncht über Witkin auszupacken? Es sah sehr nach Mafia aus, das muss aber nichts bedeuten. Darüberhinaus ist das FBI auf uns aufmerksam geworden, nachdem wir die Mafia aufgeschreckt haben. Zumindest ist uns durch unser ungestühmes Verhalten mittlerweile ein Ruf entstanden, nicht sehr nah am Konzern zu stehen, sodass wir vertrauenswürdig für exteren Kräfte geworden sind. Das FBI könnte evtl. Witkin in ein Zeugenschutzprogramm stecken. Tara Gallagher war Johnson an der Westküste und vermittelte den früheren Lonestar-Cops einen Auftrag von Stonecold, ehe ihr Gedächtnis gelöscht wurde. Danach ging sie nach NY, um für die Mafia zu arbeiten. Sie wird sich vermutlich nciht an uns erinnern, aber vielleicht können wir ihr Information über ihr "verlorenens" Jahr geben im Gegenzug für Informationen zum Fall Murphy/Witkin. Sie arbeitet mit einem Team zusammen; wir vermuten, dass diese uns bei Carlinis Haus beobachtet haben und evtl. auch den Zugriff in Chinatown vereitelt haben durch ihr Eingreifen. KE-Chef Baldridge ist ein Studienfreund von Bryant und hat auch noch andere wichtige Connections. Ein Hinweis auf eine Erpressung könnte uns ohne Beweise (und auch mit!) in arge Schwierigkeiten bringen. Es ist der Abend des 21. Dezembers und uns bleiben nunmehr ca. 48h, um den Fall zu lösen. *Insekten-Nest in Oklahoma City ausgeräuchert *KE-Leutnant ermordet *Immer noch kein Hinweis auf den Dieb der „Kleinen Venus“ von Milo *5 Jahre Besiedlung der Brooklyn-Bridge - Nur noch wenige Karten für die Jubiläumsgala übrig *Brutaler Überfall auf Obdachlosen-Asyl *Ende der Hard-Rain-Days in 2 Tagen - Drastischer Temperatursturz erwartet *Kunstausstellung von nächtlichem Graffiti-Angriff heimgesucht *Mysteriöser Ausfall der Notruf-Nummern im Stadtgebiet *Bisher nur 17 Raubüberfälle in Weihnachtsmann-Verkleidung - Routine-Kontrollen zeigen Wirkung *KE-Chef Baldridge gibt überraschend seinen Ausscheiden aus dem Dienst bekannt *Orichalkum-Fund in Russland spurlos verschwunden - Elfenkönigreiche unter Verdach ---- Der Typ auf dem Eukalyptusbaum Offiziers-Aufnahme-Prüfung in Australien NSCs: Die Checker ? Folgende Situation: Johnny Olatu hat in einer kleinen Software-Schmiede einen (potentiell gefährlichen) Prototypen geklaut. Diesen sollen wir für Ares beschaffen. Ein erstes Treffen in einer Bar ist geplatzt, als wir herausfanden, dass es sich nciht um Olatu selbst, sondern um dessen Kumpel Neal (ein Ork) handelt, der in der Wohnung von Olatu war und dachte, er könne uns hinters Licht führen und nur die äußere Hülle des Prototypen andrehen. Er sagte auch aus, dass Olatu seit dem Nachmittag verschwunden und vermutlich etwas trinken gegangen sei oder sich gar ins Outback abgesetzt habe. Ein Besuch in Olatus Wohnung ergab, dass diese durchsucht wurde - allerdings erst, nachdem Neal dort war. Auf dem Anrufbeantworter war außerdem eine Nachricht, die noch nicht abgehört wurde: Ein Schieber namens Hicks hat angeblich einen Käufer für den Prototypen gefunden und wollte ein Treffen arrangieren. Außerdem fanden sich etliche Tierschützer-Zeitschriften. Der Versuch, Hicks zu überrumpeln ging schief, wir sind in einen Hinterhalt geraten und konnten uns noch gerade so retten.Daraufhin suchten wir Olatus Stammkneipe auf und konnten aber keine guten Hinweise von der Kellnerin erhalten, die ihn zwar kennt, aber auch nicht weiß, wo er sein könnte. Ein erneuter Besuch in Olatus Appartmenthaus ergab, dass in der Zeit zwischen dem Auftauchen von Neal und unserem ersten Besuch niemand auf den Kameras zu sehen war, der Olatus Wohnung hätte durchsuchen können. Weil das nicht eine ganz legale Aktion war, kam die Polizei und es gab eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd, die wir zu unseren Gunsten entscheiden konnten. Zusammenfassung: - Olatu bekam gegen 15 Uhr einen Anruf von Ares, die ein Treffen um 21 Uhr arragnieren wollten - gegen 16 Uhr verließ er das Haus und nahm den ausgebauten Kern des Prototyps mit - gegen 19 Uhr kam Neal in die Wohnung und nahm die Hülle mit - zwischen 19 und 23 Uhr muss die Wohnung durchsucht worden sein - um 21 Uhr trafen wir uns mit Neal und konnten ihn überführen - gegen 23 Uhr schauten wir uns Olatus Wohnung an - gegen 23.30 Uhr gerieten wir in den Hinterhalt bei Hicks - um 24 Uhr waren wir in Olatus Lieblingskneipe - gegen 2.30 Uhr konnten wir die Videobänder anschauen mit anschließender Verfolgungsjagd Was noch so geschah: Nach einem langweiligen Flug landeten wir bei der Station mitten im Outback. Dort haben wir vom Betreiber erfahren, dass in der Tat ein Mann, auf den die Beschreibung Olatus passte, mit einem Pferd seinen Freunden (die eine Woche vorher auftauchten) hinterhergeritten ist. Mit einem Pick-Up sind wir daraufhin in die ungefähre Richtung hinterhergefahren, kamen allerdings in einen Mana-Sturm, der uns fast das Auto und das Leben gekostet hat. Nachdem wir wieder die Richtung aufgenommen hatten, begegnete uns ein alter Kauz in einem einsamen Baum, der uns einen Hinweis gab, dass Olatu zu einer alten Kirche geritten sei, welche wir am folgenden Tag fanden. Die Kirche war bis auf den Turm mit Sand bedeckt, im Inneren war eine Art Unterkunft mit Feldbetten, Wassertank und zig Konservendosen eingerichtet. Außerdem eine Karte der näheren Umgebung mit einer weiteren Station, einem Brunnen, alten Minen und einem Aborigine-Gebiet. Draußen fanden sich außerdem Pferdemist und einige Spuren. Wir fuhren daraufhin zu der Station, die sich als Art Testgelände für Pflanzenzüchtung herausstellte und überdies befestigt ist. Soweit der Stand der Dinge. ... Mitten im Outback saß ein Typ auf einem Eukalyptusbaum, lediglich bekleidet mit einem Kaftan (wie Bill durch einen Blick nach oben feststellen durfte). ---- Runaway Bride Extraktion der Braut von einer marokkanischen Hochzeit Auftrag: Entführung einer marokkanischen Braut kurz vor ihrer Hochzeit Hintergrund: Der Bräutigam arbeitet mit einer (Verbrecher-)Organisation namens Protheus zusammen und soll mit dieser Aktion sein Gesicht verlieren; darüberhinaus ist anzunehmen, dass die Frau hochqualifiziert ist und in den Ares-Konzern eingegliedert werden kann. Ort: Eine Oasenstadt (ca. 10 000 bis 50 000 Einwohner, je nach nachdem sie als Truppenstützpunkt genutzt wird) Vorgehen: Da die nordafrikanische Gesellschaft stark rassistisch ist, wurden 3 Teams gebildet. John Blake wurde als ein gewisser Ramsey eingeschleust, der die Vertretung eines Gastes ist. Curt Leong soll die Hochzeitsgesellschaft infiltirieren über einen Cousin des Bräutigams, der von einigen Kontakten vor Ort in eine "schwierige" Situation gebracht werden soll, aus die ihn dann Curtis rettet. Die restlichen Gruppenmitglieder tarnen sich als Touristen und fahren mit Cross-Rädern durch die Wüste, um von einem Beduinenstamm angegriffen zu werden, diese auszuschalten und deren Identität anzunehmen, um so an der Hochzeit als "Fußvolk" teilnehmen zu können. Nach der Extraktion ist eine Flucht zur Küste vorgesehen, einige Meilen von der Oase entfernt wartet ein Ares Platoon, um ggf. Verfolger aufzuhalten. Zusatzinfos: Vor Ort befindet sich ein Schieber, der aud Ares' Gehaltsliste steht und bei dem Curtis schon einiges bestellt hat. Die Hochzeit findet außerhalb der eigentlichen Stadt statt in einer Art Wüstenfestung. Zwischen Stadt und Festung beidnet sich eine Zeltstadt der Beduinen. Protheus schickt 2 Shadowrunnerinnen, um die Braut zu bewachen; außerdem ein Luftschiff mit state-of-the-art Waffentechnologien. Die magische Sicherung der Festung wird von Drillingen übernommen, von denen immer mindestens einer aktiv ist und die angelbich in engen, u.U. telepathischen Kontakt zueinander stehen. Die Festung besteht aus einem umgebauten Stall für die Gäste, einem Wachhaus, einem Badehaus mit Zugang zu einem natürlichen Wasserreservoir, einer Moschee und einem mehrstöckigem Hauptpalast. Der Komplex ist von einer Mauer umgeben (Basis 10m , Wehrgang 5m breit, ca. 2-3 Stockwerke hoch, geht in den Palast über), offensichtlich gibt es nur ein Tor. Einfache Beduinen scheinen kaum magisch aktiv zu sein, ebenso sind das Wachpersonal und einfache Bürger der Oase relativ leicht auszuschalten mit Magie. Es bietet sich an, als Ausländer einen Führer durch die Stadt zu engagieren, da man sonst mit Dieben oder aufgebrachten Moslems zu tun bekommt. Status: Jonathan ist bereits in der Festung, hat sich dort durch einen Zweikampf bereits Respekt verschafft und eine Person ausgeschalten, die ihn möglicherweise hätte enttarnen können. Curtis nahm mit dem Schieber Kontakt auf, hat ein Fluchtfahrzeug und Waffen bestellt sowie bereits den Cousin gerettet und befindet sich mit diesem gerade auf der Flucht. Michelle wurde gemäß Plan von Beduinen (Plural!) überfallen (teilweise sogar von den richtigen) und bewegt sich auf die Oasenstadt in der Verkleidung zu. Finale Schließlich waren alle Agenten auf der Hochzeit versammelt. Curtis hatte sich vom Cousin des Bräutigams einladen lassen, Gregory war als reicher Geschäftsmann auf der Feier vertreten, Sandra hatte sich als Motorrad-Beduine verkleidet und Bill war auch irgendwie durchgeschlüpft und hatte schonmal ein paar Sprengladungen als Ablenkung (aka "den großen Feuerzauber"). vorbereitet. Dann ging es los: Die Braut wurde eingepackt und ihn einer wilden Schießerei über die hohe Ziegelmauer des Anwesens zu den wartenden Fluchtmotorrädern gebracht. Die Sprengladungen gingen hoch und verhinderten die Verfolgung per Fahrzeug, während sich Gregory mit den magischen Drillingen, die die Hochzeit beschützen sollten, herumschlug. Einen entscheidenden Sieg konnte in diesem Kampf niemand verbuchen. Jedoch gelang dem Team samt Zielperson relativ unbeschadet die Flucht und damit der Sieg nach Punkten. Auf den letzten Kilometern der Flucht wäre es beinahe noch brenzlig geworden, da das Protheus-Luftschiff sehr rasch und überaus bedrohlich die Verfolgung aufnahm. Allerdings hatte Ares für diesen Fall vorgesorgt und eine oder gar zwei? Stellungen mit modernen Luftabwehrraketen in der felsigen Einöde entlang des Fluchtwegs postiert: Die konnten die Nahfeldverteidigung der hochmodernen fliegenden Waffenplattform zwar nicht wirkungsvoll durchdringen, brachten den Kapitän des Luftschiffs aber dazu, die Verfolgung angesichts der unerwarteten und schwer einzuschätzenden Gegenwehr vorzeitig abzubrechen. Zusatzinfos II / Manöverkritik ' Bill hatte relativ wenig Auftritte (vor allem solche, wo er sich hätte hervortun können). Bei den Gelegenheiten wo es darauf ankam hat er sich professionell verhalten. Hat seinem Hauptmann Feuerschutz gegeben und den Feuerzauber beschworen. Da lässt sich beim nächsten Auftrag mit einem größeren Verantwortungsbereich vielleicht noch mehr rausholen (obwohl die von Ares nach den Vorerfahrungen natürlich ein wenig skeptisch sind!). Michelle hatte diesmal im Grunde auch einen Platz in der zweiten Reihe (was aus Gründen der Abwechslung auch kein Fehler war). Am Anfang noch mit ein paar Orientierungsschwierigkeiten (die richtigen Räuber zu personifizieren) im Einzelkampf z.T. beeindruckend effektiv. Insgesamt ebenfalls eine runde Leistung. Curtis hatte schon deutlich mehr zu bewältigen: Das Informationssammeln hat er sehr zielstrebig und umsichtig durchgeführt und von seinen (magischen/weltlichen) Möglichkeiten gut Gebrauch gemacht. Und bei der Kontaktaufnahme mit Asri auch aus seinen anfänglichen Fehlern gut gelernt. Insgesamt - wie ich fand - die überzeugendste Leistung. Johnathan! Was soll man dazu sagen? Also da waren natürlich wieder so Dinger dabei, wie der Sprung in den Suppentopf oder die Trödelei in den ersten Tagen. Wenn man danach geht, wäre es vielleicht ratsam, ihn nicht mehr auf Einzelmissionen zu schicken (zumindest wenn er da improvisieren muss/kann)! Dann aber wiederum hat er sich auch recht besonnen verhalten, als der Majordomus ihn manipulieren wollte oder als er erpresst wurde. Das war schon ziemlich gut. Am Ende war er es, der die Magier beschäftigt hat, sodass Ihr von denen unbehelligt entkommen konntet. Nur die taktischen Implikationen von solchen Standard-Situationen wie im Badehaus solltet Ihr immer parat haben. Ohne Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl hätte Johnathans Karriere dort ziemlich sicher ein Ende gefunden! Alles in allem ist die Extraktion gut gelaufen. Die meiste Zeit über hattet Ihr die Sache (mal angesehen vom Würfelpech) im Griff. Eure Planung und Aufklärung war zum Schluß (für die kurze Vorbereitungszeit) sehr gut. Einzig eine Plane aus ballistischem Tuch für die Zielperson würde ich beim nächsten Mal empfehlen, damit die Euch nicht aus Versehen wegstirbt. Und was ich natürlich auch noch zu bedenken geben muss, ist dass Eure Gegner (mal abgesehen vielleicht von den drei Magiern und den Duellanten) diesmal ein wenig unter dem gewohnten professionellen Niveau angesiedelt waren. Was meint Ihr dazu? Findet Ihr mein Urteil berechtigt oder nicht? Oder habt Ihr selbst noch etwas anzufügen? (Den Doc zum Beispiel?) ---- Ein letzter Auftrag für ISWP Privater Rachefeldzug gegen ehemalige Shadowrider in Atzlan thumb|Hacienda de la Pascua 'Erwischt! NSCs: ' * Danziger, John * Matus, Francis Dr. * Morientes * Robin, Nico * Roche, David * Redman, Henry Nach einem Kurz-Urlaub an der Küste des California Free State wurden der Truppe bei einem inoffiziellen Abendessen einige Luftaufnahmen einer Plantage im Süden Atzlans gezeigt (dem heutigen Nord-Ost Kolumbien); u.a. die Aufnahmen einiger Personen, namentlich Henry Redman und Dr. Francis Matus. Durch die Festnahme von Karl Moureau wurde die Intelligence von Ares darauf aufmerksam, dass sich diese ehemaligen Shadowrider in diesem Gebiet aufhalten. Zur Verstärkung wurde der Einheit James Dettweiler, ehemals John Danziger, hinzugezogen, sowieo ein Analyst namens Coatl Diaz an die Seite gestellt, mit dessen Hilfe sie sich auf diesen inoffiziellen Auftrag vorbereitet haben. Für die Infiltrierung des Atzlangebietes entschied man sich, mit Hilfe von einigen Stealth-Kapseln einen Orbitalsprung aus 30km Höhe zu wagen. Obwohl die Beschränkung auf 30kg Zusatzgepäck einige Einschnitte in der Ausrüstung bedeuteten, glaubte man, dies durch die relative Nähe zum Zielgebiet wieder aufwiegen zu können. 'Welcome to Atzlan! Nach Beenden der Vorbereitung wurde die Einheit auf eine Ares-Militärbasis in der Karibischen See gebracht, von wo aus sie mittels eines Transportflugzeuges auf die vorgesehene Höhe gebracht wurden. In 30km wurden die Stealthkapseln ausgeklinkt und für die Mitglieder begann ein Höllenritt durch den Himmel. Geschützt durch modifizierte Flugoveralls wurden die Fallschirme in ca. 50m Höhe entfaltet, der zu erwartende Gegenimpuls katapultierte die Kapseln auf ca. 75m hoch, was nicht ohne Blessuren blieb ... durch die starken Höhenwinde war eine Abweichung zu erwarten, sodass die einzelnen Kapseln relativ weit voneinader landeten. Big D, Michelle und Bill landeten in einigen Bäumen, Jonathan auf einer flachen Ebene, da er einige Schwierigkeiten hatte mit einem Schwarm Feldermäuse - diese ließen sich von den Stealtheigenschaften seiner Kapsel nämlich nur allzu gerne täuschen und gerieten so ins Leitwerk, was zu einigen Turbulenzen führte. Eine Patroullie von drei Stingreys bemerkte jedoch die Eindringlinge und eröffnete großflächig das Feuer. Tex Murphy rettete den Tag (oder besser die Nacht), indem er einen geschickt platzierten Schlafzauber zwischen die Schwebepanzer legte und somit den Großteil der Crew betäubte. Die Schwadron zog sich darauf aus dem Gebiet zurück. Die Stealthkapseln wurden notdürftig getarnt und man verließ das Landungsgebiet quer durch den südamerikanischen Dschungel Richtung Berge. Einige Tage Fußmarsch später erreichte man ein vom Ares Geheimdienst bestimmtes Bergdorf, bei dem sich zur Mittagszeit ein seltsames Schauspiel bot: Auf dem Dorfplatz waren 3 Dutzend Azzie-Soldaten mit den bekannten Schwebepanzern und trieben die Dorfbewohner zusammen. Ein General (wie sich später herauststellte namens Morientes) stellte sich vor den Dorfbewoner auf und schien etwas zu verkünden, woraufhin die schwer gepanzerten Soldaten einige Zivilsten aus der Menge griffen und an der Kirchenmauer sich aufstellen ließ. Sodann ordnete der General eine Erschießung dieser Gruppe an, welche sogleich vollzogen wurde. Eine junge Frau versuchte noch sich weinend dazwischen zu werfen, wurde aber von den anderen Dorfbewohnern zurückgehalten. Die Leichen wurden alsdann in einen Militär-LKW getragen und Sandra erkannte, dass sich der Generla auf seinem offenen Geländewagen mit einem ihr bekannten Mann unterhielt: Dr. Matus. Um mehr über die Geschehnisse herauszufinden, wartete das Team bis zum Abzug der Soldaten und den Einbruch der Nacht. .... * Nico Robin 'Ih hasse es, wenn Gorillas angreifen!' * Gorilla-Angriff * Infiltration Hacienda 'Rache ist ein Gericht, das am besten kalt serviert wird' Die Aufklärungsdaten der Hacienda waren relativ gut und so konnte man einen Weg entlang der Felsen bestimmen, sodass das Team in einem weiten Bogen die Wachen umgehen und möglichst nah am Haupthaus auf dem oberen Plateu herauszukommen. Der größte Teil der Befestigung schien sich hauptsächlich auf die Abwehr am Haupttor und der Zufahrtsstrasse zu konzentrieren und die FLAKK-Abwehrstellungen sollten einen Angriff aus der Luft verhindern. * Experimente * Flucht mit Segelflieger * Funksignal zur Rettung Erkenntnisse: Dr. Matus hat im Keller des Anwesens mit Einheimischen herumexperimentiert. Die Körper wurden genetischen Experimenten unterzogen und lagerten in durchsichtigen Tanks. In Aztlan gibt es einige unorgansierte Rebellen.Blindtext Blindtext Blindtext Blindtext Blindtext Blindtext Blindtext Blindtext Blindtext Blindtext Blindtext Blindtext ---- Diving Forlon Hope Ermittlung im Einbruchsfall bei Ares Seattle (Forlorn Hope und Taucher-Rüstung) Am 24.5. wird während eines Manövers im Eismeer an Bord der Taifun eine Reihe fremder Nanomaschinen entdeckt. Diese Geräte sind offenbar dazu gedacht und geeignet, die Kontrolle über das Schiff zu übernehmen und es ohne Einflussmöglichkeiten der Crew fernzusteuern. Am 13.6. ankert die Taifun vor der Küste Seattle um unbemerkt von der Öffentlichkeit eine komplette Überprüfung zu durchlaufen und um die Nano-Geräte zu untersuchen und möglichst effektive Gegenmaßnahmen zu entwickeln. Am 15.6. wird der Alarm am inneren Tor der Northbeach-Anlage ausgelöst. Am 16.6. werden bei einer Explosion in der Anlage 3 Arbeiter leicht verletzt. Am 17.6. überträgt die Sicherheitschefin von Ares Seattle der Spezialistin Emerald und ihrem Team den Auftrag, außerhalb der Konzernanlage in Seattle zu ermitteln. Das Team begibt sich im Laufe der Ermittlungen ins Dantes Inferno (das nachher für einige Woche geschlosse bleibt): * Vanessa: Vanessa entdeckt niemanden, den sie kennt (ihre Connections sind übrigens auch nicht gerade sehr zahlreich!). Beim Umhören erfährt sie nur, dass Morgen Abend ein Profi in der Hölle einen Deal abwickeln will. Derjenige ist gerade in die Stadt gekommen, um sich mit Johnson im Dantes zu treffen und über einen Auftrag zu verhandeln. Vermutlich also keiner der Gesuchten. Ja und dann bricht auch schon die Schlägerei los, als der erste Zwerg geflogen kommt und sein Tresen gleich hinterher. AUfeinmal haut alles auf jeden ein und Vanessa muss aufpassen nicht auch noch eine gewischt zu kriegen. Doch dann taucht gottseidank LoneStar auf und stellt in beeindruckend kurzer Zeit und mit erstaunlich wenig Gewalteinsatz die Ordnung wieder her. Der Club wird geräumt und Vanessa kann sich im Tumult absetzen, bevor sie ihre SIN vorweisen muss. * Bill: Als Bill sich zurückzuziehen beginnt, wird er erneut eingekreist. Die Leute, die nun im Ring um ihn herum stehen sehen diesmal aber ganz ganz anders aus! Sie tragen rote und schwarze Striche in Muster auf Gesicht und blankem Oberkörper und sind mit allerlei Federn behängt. Es handelt sich bei ihnen um Athabaskan Indianer, die in der großen Stadt mal einen drauf machen wollen. Und die beschließen, Bill auf seine Würdigkeit, sich als Indianer bezeichnen zu dürfen, zu testen. Etliche Runden Tomahawk-Schmeißen, Friedenspfeife rauchen, Freistil-Ringen, etc später ist er dann Ehrenmitglied im Stamme der Athabaskan. Obwohl er zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon ziemlich groggy ist, muss er auch noch die Feuerwasser-Initiation bestehen. Und von da an tanzt und keult sich der Pulk von etwa 30 Indianern mit Bill an der Spitze durch den Club, schlägt alles kurz und klein und kommt erst auf der untersten Ebene schließlich zum Stehen, wo Curtis gerade in einer Konfrontation mit vier Shadworunnern die Argumente auszugehen drohen. Die vier werden natürlich grün und blau geprügelt und Curtis von Kopf bis Fuss mit gerußtem Iltisfett angemalt. Ehrensache! Danach geht es noch ein paar Runden durch die Inneneinrichtung, bis LoneStar aufkreuzt und die Party dicht macht. Kesselschlacht Rendez-Vous mit Fritz samt Belagerung durch Aztech-Truppen Das Team wird losgeschickt, um einem Langzeit-Undercover-Agenten, den Ares in einer afrikanischen Guerilla-Bewegung eingeschleust hatte, bei der Rückkehr zu Ares zu assistieren. Dieser sitzt gerade in einem total überfüllten Gefängnis in Khartoum fest und wird standesgemäß mit viel Feuerkraft rausgehauen: Mitten in einer zünftigen Meuterei, in der der inzwischen etwas ausgezehrte Fritz, dessen M-B-W zwecks Tarnung ausgeschaltet ist, gerade Haue bezieht, langen die ebenfalls verkleideten (aber dennoch schwerst bewaffneten) Ares-Truppen am Gefängnis an. Sie erklimmen das Hauptgebäude und steigen mit einem beherzten Sprung durchs Oberlicht sofort ins Geschehen ein. Besonders Bill, der in seiner schweren klimatisierten Vollrüstung eine wilde Mischung aus Space-Marine und Michelin-Männchen darstellt, pflügt mit seine Sturmschrotflinte regelrechtdurch die Reihen der Strafgefangenen. Seine Kollegen geben sich dem verdatterten Fritz zu erkennen und nehmen ihn mit auf ihre Flucht durchs Oberlicht. Derweil hält Bill als Nachhut die Insassen mit der Drohung ["Wenn einer muckt, schieß ich mir[sic! den Sack weg!"]] in Angst und Schrecken. Auf dem Rückflug über dem zentralafrikanischen Kriegsgebiet fängt sich die Transportmaschine von Ares irgendwie eine Boden-Luft-Rakete ein und stürzt ab. Unversehens finden sich die Marines im Krater eines lange erloschenen Vulkans wieder, wo ein leichter Zug Ares Marines unter Oberst Van Leuven gerade von einer Übermacht Aztech-Soldaten belagert wird. thumb|332px Tagebucheintrag von Fähnrich Leong: Wir sitzen in Zentralafrika auf einem Königsfriedhof fest, der in einem erloschenem Vulkankessel (o.ä.) gelegen ist. Zusätzlich zu uns gibt es noch knapp zwei Dutzend Ares-Militärs, einige SAM-Batterien und mittlere MGs abwärts. Draußen sind mindestens zwei Züge Azzies unterwegs, die den Funkverkehr stören und ein mächtiger Blutgeist, der allerdings nicht in den Kessel eindringen kann ohne weiteres (bis jetzt zumindest), da der Ort irgendwie magisch aktiv ist und beschützt wird. Scheinbar scheint der Friedhof Gegenstand ihres Interesses zu sein. Unsere Rückkehr wird frühestens in 4 Tagen erwartet, die Ares-Soldaten gar erst in einigen Wochen, d.h. Nachschub ist nicht in Sicht - solange wir jedenfalls nicht selber einen Funkspruch absetzen können. An zusätzlichen Infos gibt es noch zu bedenken: Es sollte kein Blut auf dem Friedhof vergossen werden, die Azzies haben Scharfschützen in den Bäumen positioniert und wir haben keine Fahrzeuge oder schweres Gerät - den Azzies jedoch steht womöglich Nachschub zur Verfügung und sie werden u.U. von Einheimischen unterstützt. Es handelt sich um Kriegsgebiet, deshalb ist die militärische Hierarchie einzuhalten. Die Optionen, die offensichtlich sind: - warten, bis Ares auffällt, dass wir fehlen - Ausbruchsversuch und den Azzies das Feld überlassen - Verhandlungen (kleiner Scherz) - ein kleines Team durchbricht die Linien und holt Verstärkung - ... Der Ares-Oberst ist ursprünglich mit seinem Zug Marines auf einer Trainingsmission im afrikanischen Niemandsland unterwegs. Als sie gerade auf dem Gipfel eines kleinen prähistorischen Vulkankraters zwischen verfallenen Hütten Rast machen, werden er und seine Leute ohne Ankündigung oder Erklärung von einer einheimischen Miliz unter Beschuss genommen. Rasch graben sich die Soldaten auf dem kleinen von zahlreichen Spalten und Gräben überzogenen Krater ein. Als sie die Situation per Funk durchgeben und um Anweisungen bitten wollen, müssen die Marines feststellen, dass der Äther massiv gestört wird. Bald stellt sich heraus, dass Aztechnology-Truppen die Ares-Soldaten mit Hilfe einheimischer Söldner eingekreist haben und sie aus dem Weg räumen wollen. Als mitten in der Nacht eine Handvoll angehende Spec-Ops Marines an Fallschirmen in den Kessel einschweben, kann Oberst Van Leuven sein Glück zunächst kaum fassen. Leider muss Sandra ihm erklären, dass ihre Truppe eher zufällig und ohne Wissen von Ares Central auf dem Krater niedergegangen ist und dass sie selber eher ungenügend auf eine Belagerung oder eine Ausbruchsversuch vorbereitet sind. Dennoch hebt der plötzliche Personalaufwuchs der Einheit die Stimmung unter den Marines deutlich. Auch außerhalb der Verteidigungslinie ist die Ankunft der Charaktere nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Und so haben die Charaktere bald alle Hände voll zu tun, Angriffe der Azzies und ihrer Verbündeten abzuwehren: Hinterhältige Scharfschützen, Mörserbombardements, ein Giftgasangriff und schließlich sogar ein Auftritt der Blutmagischen Gestalt bringen die Verteidiger immer mehr in Bedrängnis. Nachts durchstreift Fritz die vom Kraterrand geschützten Ruinen und Höhlen. Schon tagsüber hat sein Team die Lage astral erkundet und den Krater als heiligen Ort mit mächtiger Hintergrundstrahlung - mutmaßlich eine Begräbnisstätte - identifiziert. In einer Höhle unterhalb des Kraters spürt er eine Resonanz der Hintergrundstrahlung: Der Geist des Ortes erkennt die adelige Abstammung des Elfen vage wieder und teilt sich ihm in kryptische Form mit bzw. lässt einen Teil seiner Macht auf Fritz übergehen. In diesem Augenblick schlägt der Cyber-Zombie, den die Azzies durch die Reihen der Marines sickern ließen, zu. Er und Fritz tauchen in einen übermenschlich schnellen Schlagabtausch ein, der in weniger als einer Sekunde bereits beendet ist. Fritz liegt entwaffnet am Boden. Der verchippte Attentäter der Azzies zielt mit seiner schallgedämpften schweren Pistoel direkt auf den Kopf des Elfen. Da rühren sich die Geister der Könige von einst. Sie blenden den Cyber-Zombie für einen Moment und reichen Fritz eine magische Klinge, die Körper und Seele seine Gegners mit einem schnellen Schlag voneinander trennt. Der Attentäter fällt leblos in sich zusammen, der Gestalten der verstorbenen Könige verbeugen sich vor Fritz und verschwinden, Fritz ist noch verwirrter als sonst und die Azzies verliere mit einem Mal komplett das Interesse an dem Krater und ziehen noch in der Nacht ab. Wenn man von der Handvoll gefallener Marines einmal absieht, wäre das Fazit dieses Abenteurs sehr positiv ausgefallen. Aztechnology hatte jedoch nur auf dem militärischen Schlachtfeld den kürzeren gezogen. Den rechtlichen und diplomatischen Schlagabtausch hatten die Mittelamerikaner hinter den Kulissen aber für sich entschieden. Und so musste Oberst Van Leuven am Ende die Verantwortung für die "unprovozierte Aggression" über- und bei Ares seinen Hut nehmen. ---- Das zauberhafte Land Rettungsmission im Waldgebiet zwischen Tir und den Sinsearach Ein Ares-Team ist im Grenzland zu Tir verschollen und wir sind das Team, das das Team, das ... das Team retten soll. Dabei stellt sich heraus, dass das andere Team versehenstlich in einen Zauberwald geraten ist und dort mit magischen Wölfen kämpft - die Auflösung war, dass allerlei magisches Getier dort zu einem großen Fest zusammenkam (sowas wie Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland meets Sommernachtstraum). Als Bonus haben wir noch einem Waldgeist das Lachen wieder geschenkt. ---- Ares-Military-Base Fools Zusammentreffen mit Schauspieleroffizieren in einer Ares Militärbasis ---- Mit vollem Rohr auf Achse Fahndung nach einer vermissten Indianerin im Gebiet der Sioux. Präludium Kompendiumssuche in den Rocky Mountains, Stammesland. Volles (Unersättliches?) Rohr hat uns geholfen, die vermisste Ehefrau zu finden, indem er uns bspw. einen Ort für das Ritual auf die Haare, die wir in dem Haus gefunden hatten, ermöglich hat. ---- Feuerhexen, Streetsams und ein Casanova Archäologische Schatzsuche nach dem Kompendium Griechenland Venedig New Orleans Team MARS befindet sich offiziell auf einer Trainingstour in Griechenland. Diese Tour hat Ares zum Anlass genommen uns zwei unauffällige Kollegen (kein Ironie), die so genannten Checker, zur Seite zu stellen, um unser Team und seine Schlagkraft zu evaluieren. Die Kollegen MacLonegan und Harris hängen also wie Kletten an uns und beobachten alles was wir machen. Aber es kommt noch härter. Was die beiden nicht wissen ist, dass es sich bei dieser Mission nicht um ein Training handelt, sondern um eine Suchmission. Das Team hat Informationen über ein angebliches Versteck eines alten, magischen Kompendiums. Dieser befindet sich in einem Hügel auf der griechische Halbinsel. Dummerweise befindet sich dort aktuell, also 2061, (krank) ein orthodoxes Heiligtum. ... Was bisher geschah: Nach unserer Ankunft in Griechenland, zwingt mich nicht Tessaloniki zu schreiben (verdammt), haben wir den Hügel erst mal auf verschiedene Weisen ausgekundschaftet. Nach kurzer Planung haben wir uns dafür entschieden, jeglichen Kontakt mit den orthodoxen Mönchen zu vermeiden und die Höhle, in der das Buch bzw. Bücher liegt bzw. liegen, von der Seite zu begehen. Dabei unterstützte uns eine Chemikalie, die uns einen Eingang in die Höhle durch Felswand schuf. Nach erster Sicherung haben wir einen Altar entdeckt und dann ging auch schon die Post ab. Ich hätte vielleicht erwähnen sollen, dass auch eine seltsamer Kult wahrscheinlich Wiccas, also Hexen, die Schwesternschaft der Flamme und evtl. auch noch eine dritte Partei (Zusammenhang nicht ganz klar) hinter dem Buch her sind. Nach kurzer Schießerei, der Erkenntnis, dass das Buch nicht mehr da ist (wir waren übrigens Erster) und verdammt mächtigen Zaubern einer Hexe (Stufe 10 um 10) haben wir uns kurzer Hand für einen Rückzug entschieden. Zwei Dinge sind noch wichtig zu erwähnen: Bei unserer Vorbereitung haben wir herausgefunden, dass die Höhle damals entdeckt wurde, als die Venetianer oder so ähnlich das Kloster eingenommen haben. Der Altar in der Höhle war mit zwergischen Runen geschmückt. Sandra hat die schon mal in der Zwergenstadt gesehen. Das ist also der aktuelle Stand. Als erstes schlage ich jetzt vor einen Trip nach Venedig zu organisieren, falls es die waren. Ort ist also Abhängig von den Typen die vermutlich das Buch mitgenommen haben, als sie das Kloster eingenommen haben. Aber als Hinweis das Kloster und das Buch haben bis jetzt noch keine Zusammenhang außer den Fels. Natürlich sollten wir auch Informationen über die Typen einholen. Vielleicht finden wir raus, welcher Herrscher oder was auch immer, die Truppen angeführt hat und wo sich dessen Hauptsitz befand oder befindet. ---- Schatzkistenpoker Bergungsmission nach dem Ansturz des Sub-Orbital-Fliegers in Redmond Eine Isolationskapsel von Renraku für das Zürich-Orbital befand sich in einem Flugzeug, das über Seattle (Redmond) abgestürzt ist. Ehe Renraku-Gardisten einrücken, sollte unser Team das Terrain (sprich "Töröö") sichern und die Ladung (soweit noch vorhanden) bergen. Dabei gab es ein lustiges Kistensuchspiel, das u.a. dem Ork mehr Charisma und Curtis einen Zackenbarsch einbrachte. 1. Damen-Spitzenunterwäsche im wert von 5k 2. Drei Platin-Barren im GEsamtwert von 100k 3. Ein Knochen-Ohrring (magisch; gibt +1 auf Charisma; 9 Karma) 4. Ein ausgestopfter und präparierter Zackenbarsch (zum an die Wand hängen) 5. Kleiner Kulturbeutel mit Amphatminen, Bezondiazepinen, Bliss, Kokain, Heroin und allerlei anderen Designerdrogen. 6. Sechzehn Verbrauchsfetische in Form von Kaugummis. 7. Modeschmuck (Silber und Weißgold) 50k 8. Mittelalterlicher Zweihänder (Str+1M3) 40k 9. Beatles-Discografie (mit Videos und Hintergrundmaterial im ansprechenden Buch-Format) 2k 10. Elfische Hirtenflöte (aus Holz mit kunstvoll geflochtenem Lederbändchen) 200] ---- Was bleibt, ist der Mensch in all seiner Schwäche Das Ganze fängt damit an, dass aus einer sibirischen Forschungsstation von Ares-Biochem der Leiter der Sicherheit extrahiert wird. Das ist deswegen so prekär, weil der Mann aufgrund seiner früheren Stellung über weitreichendes Wissen bzgl. der physischen und WiFi-Sicherheit von Ares Anlagen auf dem ganzen Globus besitzt. Glücklicherweise hat Ares bereits Hinweise darauf, wer die Extraktion in Auftrag gegeben und mit dem Sicherheits-Fuzzi Ares bei den metaphorischen Familienjuwelen hat. ... so scheint es zumindest. Da sich die Kollegen von "Telsorian" - so heißt der Konzern - mit der Extraktion im Grunde für das Grundpaket "Massive Retaliation by Ares ™" qualifizieren würden, wollen die Verantwortlichen bei Ares vorher selber nochmal nachsehen lassen, ob Telsorian tatsächlich hinter der Provokation steht. So ist die Lage bei Ares ziemlich angespannt: Die Marines bereiten sich darauf vor, entweder einen Angriff abzuwehren, oder selbst einen Präventiv-Angriff durchzuführen. In dieser äusserst kurzen Reaktionszeit wird das Team per Fallschirm auf dem Gelände der Telsorian-Hauptniederlassung Nord-Amerika (nördlich von Seattle) abgesetzt. Es ist gegen Mitternacht und über der Anlage tobt ein Gewittersturm, der Weltuntergangsstimmung verbreitet. Die Ausrüstung ist leicht; die Aufgabe hingegen nicht. Das Team soll - selbstverständlich ungesehen - in den Komplex eindringen, sich in den Mainframe hacken und den Speicher kopieren. Kurz nach der Landung werden bereits einige Schreckhähne im umgebenden Gelände sowie vier Selbstschuss-Anlagen in einem Versorgungstunnel ausgeschaltet. Dann klettern die Ares-Leute auf die Terrasse vor der Kantine und verschaffen sich von dort mit Hilfe eines Glasschneiders Zutritt zum Speisesaal. So sind sie - tropfnass - im Inneren des Speiseraumes und hören aus ihren rasch improvisierten Verstecken unter den Bänken und Tischen, wie sich einer der Männer, die in dem abgedunkelten Saal an einem Tisch zusammen sitzen, in etwa auf ihre Position zusteuert. Durch ein unverhoffte Ablenkung wird der Mann wieder zu seinen Kollegen zurückgerufen, bevor er über die Einbrecher stolpern kann. In den dabei mitgehörten Gesprächsfetzen bekommen die Marines aber den Eindruck, dass hier niemand mit einer Aggression von Außen (also z.B. durch Ares) rechnet. Später wird eine machtvolle stationäre Sicherheitsdrohne nach kurzem aber heftigen Schlagabtausch durch einen Säurestrom von Sandra neutralisiert. Die Drohne rotiert an einer sämtliche Stockwerke das Treppenhaus durchziehenden Metallsäule, verfügt über eine Vielzahl von Armen mit Sensoren und Manipulatoren und v.a. über einen Hochleistungslaser. Nachdem man mal wieder ein Treppenhaus aufwendig umdekoriert hat, ist die gesamte Anlage verständlicherweise in Alarmbereitschaft. Trotzdem eilen die Marines weiter hinauf ins oberste Geschoss des Verwaltungsgebäudes, um dort im Büro eines Execs einen direkten Zugang zum Datenkern der Anlage zu erhalten. Kurz bevor sie sich aus dem Fenster des Büro abseilen, um nicht von den Telsorian-Wachen (die von Arasaka angemietet wurden) gestellt zu werden, gelingt es dem Team noch, Hinweise darauf zu finden, dass jemand wenige Stunden zuvor belastende Informationen auf den Kern aufgespielt hat. Offenbar will jemand, dass Ares gegen Telsorian losschlägt. Als Austrittsvektor für diesen Run war ursprünglich ein Telsorian-Transport-Schiff vorgesehen, welches etwa drei Stunden nach dem Absprung vom Hafen-Bereich des Komplexes ablegt. ---- Das verlorene Prinzip Extraktion des Hauptaktionärs von Arasaka in Hawai'i Die Daten, die das Team aus der Telsorian-Anlage geborgen hat, zeigen, dass der kleine Konzern bei seinem Übergriff auf Ares-Interessen von Arasaka gesteuert worden ist. Aber wer lenkt Arasaka? Der Konzern ist in Privatbesitz, der Besitzer unbekannt. Allerdings finden sich in den erbeuteten Daten Hinweise darauf, dass der Eigentümer sich auf Hawai'i verbirgt. Und wer den Eigentümer in Händen hält, hält ganz Arasaka in seinen Händen. So führt der Weg des Teams nach Hawai'i, wo die "Ermittler" dann von einer Ares-Fregatte beschossen werden, als sie in einem Hochhaus waren, zu einer Insel tauchten/flogen und mit dort heimischen Riesenmonstrosität in den Höhlen darunter plauschten, ehe sie die Gebäude Stück für Stück auseinandernahmen. ---- The Leong Case Der Versuch, Scotts Unschuld zu beweisen, ob schuldig oder nicht. 'Denver' Virat Thalae, den Curtis noch von früher kennt, nimmt mit ihm Kontakt auf. Er gibt an, interessante Informationen über das Ableben von Curtis früherem Ziehvater, Charles Leong, zu besitzen. Die beiden vereinbaren deshalb ein Treffen in Denver. Wie später ermittelt wird, hat der Mann früher als Bote für Ares Hong Kong gearbeitet. Aber nach dem Mord (der nun bald zwei Jahre her ist) an Charles Leong ist er immer weiter in finanzielle Probleme und zwielichtige Geschäfte abgerutscht. Seine alte Identität hatte er für über ein Jahr abgelegt. Einflussreiche Personen sind an ihn herangetreten und haben ihn beauftragt, für sie den Lockvogel zu spielen: Er soll Curtis gegenüber so tun, als wisse er von den kriminellen und verräterischen Machenschaften Leongs. Zu diesem Zweck legt er ihm auch fingierte Beweise vor. Er soll ihm drohen, damit an die Öffentlichkeit zugehen, wenn Curtis ihm nicht die geheimen Schmuggelwege von damals offenbart. Curtis – so der Plan – würde darauf eingehen und dabei seine Mitwisserschaft an den Verbrechen offenbaren. Dadurch könnten die Auftraggeber endlich diese alten Verbrechen aufdecken. Curtis vermutet, dass sein Ziehvater Embryos im großen Stil aus China herausgeschmuggelt hat. Er besaß Kontakte zu bedeutenden japanischen Labors, die im Gegenzug für die kostbare Ware ihr Forschungsinteresse vielleicht auf die Krankheit seiner Tochter Amy, Curtis' Stiefschwester, gelenkt hätten. In Wirklichkeit weiß niemand Genaues über die Umstände des Mordes von damals. Aber Curtis hat immer befürchtet, dass sein Ziehvater eine unrühmliche Rolle in den Geschehnissen gespielt hat. Da sich diese Vermutungen nun zu bewahrheiten scheinen und um die Ehre seines Mentors zu bewahren (und alles was noch daran hängt), tötet er kurzerhand den Erpresser auf einer Eisenbahnbrücke nach Orktown. Dieser hatte sich (vergeblich) auf die zugesicherte Rückendeckung verlassen und wird so zum Bauernopfer in diesem Komplott. Nach dem Totschlag erscheint die Stammespolizei am Ort des Geschehens und nimmt Curtis fest. Zu allem Überfluss wurde der Tathergang von zwei Kameras gefilmt. Da die Waffe des anderen unauffindbar bleibt, wird Curtis wegen Mordes der Prozess gemacht. Um das ganze perfekt zu machen, wird der Rest der Truppe zum Ort des Treffens gelockt. Allerdings kommen sie durch einen Zufall zu spät und werden so nicht mehr Zeugen des Totschlags. Zunächst gibt es keinerlei Zeugen für das Verbrechen. Im Gefängnis wird Curtis von Amy besucht. Sie ist – von einer seltenen Erkrankung gezeichnet – auf intensive und kostspielige ärztliche Versorgung angewiesen. Trotz aufwendiger Maßnahmen hat sie ihr Augenlicht vor einigen Jahren verloren und ist allgemein sehr geschwächt. Trotzdem ist sie – unter dem Mantel chinesischer Etikette und Umgangsformen – eine lebensfrohe und künstlerisch vielseitig begabte Frau. Curtis kann zunächst behaupten, er habe aus reiner Notwehr einen Bewaffneten erschossen. Damit das vermeintliche Verbrechen seines Ziehvaters unentdeckt bleibt, bleibt er fortan bei dieser Version der Geschichte. Deswegen lehnt er auch jede Untersuchung durch Wahrheits-Zauber ab. Ein beschworener Geist auf der Brücke brachte auch keine neuen Informationen zu Tage - der Ort ist magisch nicht sonderlich aktiv. In der Zwischenzeit machen sich rasend schnell Schattengerüchte in Denver breit: *Die ALA haben mit dem Prozess einen ganz großen Coup gegen einen der großen Konzerne gelandet! *Atztech oder Renraku sollen kurz vor seinem Tod mit Thalae in Kontakt getreten sein. *Ares hat ein militärisches Killerkommando nach Denver geschickt, um alle Schlüsselfiguren der ALA und ihres Umfeldes zu eliminieren. Der Mord an Thalae war erst der Anfang! Besonders letzteres Gerücht führt zu Demonstrationen vor dem Ares-HQ in Denver, die sich immer mehr zu einem Happening entwickeln; es gibt Bandauftritte, T-Shirt- und Essensstände. Vom Ares in Seattle erfährt das Team mehr über Thalae. Es lässt sich das Bild eines mäßig erfolgreichen Kleinkriminellen nachzeichnen, der sich in den letzten 20 Monaten langsam von China über Indien, Saudi Arabien, dem Balkan und der Schweiz bis in die UCAS und nach Denver vorgearbeitet hat. Die meiste Zeit hat er als freiberuflicher Spitzel allen möglichen Leuten nachgestellt und die Infos wahllos verhökert. Ein gutes halbes Dutzend Kopfgelder sind zwischen Asien und Europa auf ihn ausgesetzt. Außerdem existiert eine ausführliche Sicherheitsüberprüfung von ihm, die Ares Hong Kong angestellt hat. Offenbar wurde er dort einmal als fester externer Mitarbeiter beschäftigt, ein Job der normalerweise einiges an Vertrauen von Seiten des Konzerns voraussetzt. Zunächst sind keine Zeugen greifbar (mutmaßlich deshalb, weil die Anwohner den Konzernen feindlich gegenüber stehen und die momentane Prozesslage mit einiger Genugtuung betrachten.) Dann aber findet sich eine obdachlose Paranoikerin namens Judy Garland, die sich zum Zeitpunkt der Tat auf den Gleisen aufgehalten hatte (erstmal ausfindig. Zu allem Überfluss gibt sie auch noch an ,einen Mord und keine Notwehr beobachtet zu haben. Curtis selbst lässt durch seinen Anwalt zunächst mitteilen, dass er keinen Besuch empfängt, weshalb sich das Team mit Amy trifft. Diese kann leider so gut wie nichts beitragen, gibt aber eine Adresse in Hong Kong von einem gewissen Mr. Minao heraus, den sie im Falle von Problemen kontaktieren solle. Im Motelzimmer des Opfer fanden die Ermittler 2-mal 30.000 Nuyen und ein Ticket nach Hong Kong; laut Zeugenaussage wurde ein Mann gesehen, der ihn kurz vor seinem Tod besucht hat und eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Curtis aufweist. Die Nachtschicht aus dem Motel ist jedoch verschwunden. Curtis lässt sich auf ein Treffen mit Sandra ein, konnte aber lediglich das Bekannte bestätigen. Wenige Stunden später wird er in eine Schlägerei verwickelt und kommt in Einzelhaft und das Besuchsrecht gestrichen. 'Hong Kong' Sandra hat einige Namen herausgefiltert von Ares HK, die relevant sein könnten.Der Trupp flog deshalb nach Hong Kong. Die Begegnung mit einer hochtechnisierten Stadt ist ein kleiner Kulturschock, wobei Bill die Vorzüge einer verkabelten Toilette genossen hat. ... ---- Wendigos of Fortune Counter-Strike-Einsatz gegen die indianischen Extremisten Wie sich herausstellt, steht hinter den Extremisten, die den Weißen Mann vom gesamten Nordamerikanischen Kontinent vertreiben wollen und sich als Erstes mit den Konzernen anlegen, eine Gruppe Wendigos. Die haben den üblichen Kannibalistischen Kult etabliert, der seinen Anhängern vorgaukelt, sie würden durch das Verzehren von Menschenfleisch immer mehr Macht erhalten. Stattdessen bringen sie sich nur immer mehr unter den Einfluss der Wendigos, um ihnen am Ende als Mahlzeit zu dienen. Die Ermittler können die Spur der Extremisten - vorbei an heimtückischen Sprengsfallen und Scharfschützenhinterhalten in verlassenen Städtchen - bis zu einer verfallenen Geisterstadt in der Prärie verfolgen. Dort wollen die Wendigos einen taktischen Nuklearsprengkopf von ihrem geheimnisvollen Gönner erhalten. Überraschenderweise ist dieser Gönner, der mit einem Hubschrauber einfliegt, kein Geringerer als der Aztech-CEO Pascua. Als der sieht, dass seine Unterstützung der Extremisten bei Ares bekannt ist, beseitigt er rasch alle Beweise (sprich die Wendigos) mit einem gigantischen Nova-Zauber. Dann entschuldigt er sich und fliegt von dannen. Irgendein Charakter nimmt sich vorher noch ein Sonnenamulett von einem der Wendigos mit. Außerdem begegnen die Ermittler am Rande Seattles einem Wohnmobil mit Fanboys. Diese haben die Geschicke der Charaktere seit der vierten Staffel eifrig verfolgt, Merchandise sowie Andenken gesammelt und können eine fundierte Kritik der bisherigen Abenteuer (zu Sandras Leidweisen auch ihrem Ausflug ins Softcore-Genre) formulieren. Bevor es zu peinlich wird oder sich jemand vergisst und ein Blutbad anrichtet, lässt die Truppe ihre Fans (möglichst weit) hinter sich. ---- The End Is The Beginning Is The End Verfolgung des Emerald-Attentäters nach Hawai'i *Ms. Emerald wird durch einen Anschlag lebensgefährlich verletzt und muss aus dem Dienst ausscheiden. 'An Bord des Zeppelin:' *'Passagiere:' **'Scheichs: – Masud Al-Jaber– Ahmed Hakim– Sharif Bahabib **Models: – Buki– Ines– Carmen– **Filmstar: – Belton Itani **Critterjäger: – Francine Lenoir **Tessier-Ashpool: – Raoul Bussereau– Lew Ulanow **Reporter: – Roger Ashcroft – Jenny Tyler **Yakuza: – Hirojuki Shirato– Hiroshi Oshima– Yasuo Ito– Tadamori Hideo **Shadowrunner: – Annabelle Mireau – Jeff Slinger **Elfen: – Larethiel Bratach Gheal– Aithne Delara– Victor Ghareez *'Besatzung:' **''''''Kapitän: – Sofia Simitis **1. Offizier: – Josef Belterson, Zwerg **Steuermann: – Damian **Matrosen: – Michael Goodrick– Frank Goodrick– Frank Lunardi **Sicherheits-Chef: – Arjun Sethi **Elementar: – Paralda **Köche: - Hiro Fukuda- Herman van Geel **Stewards: – Edward Leong– Noriko Tajima– Henry Rydel– Emre Gül **Ingenieur:– Oleg Sirota Festnahme und Verurteilung: * Die Spannungen zwischen Ares und Renraku nehmen zu, nachdem Renraku herausfindet, wer hinter der gewaltsamen "Übernahme" Arasakas steht. Um einen totalen Konzernkrieg zu verhindern (z.B. Auch den Einsatz von Nuklearwaffen in größerem Stil), wird Arasaka zerschlagen, die Einzelteile gerecht unter Ares, Renraku und dem Konzerngerichtshof aufgeteilt und die Verantwortlichen Einzeltäter (die Charaktere) zu je 5x Lebenslänglich verurteilt. Sie werden in ein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis in der Antarktis gebracht, wo sie ihre Strafe bis zum Ende ihres natürlichen Lebens verbüßen sollen. (Cyberware wird deaktiviert und die magischen Fähigkeiten werden aufgrund einer örtlichen Anomalie unwirksam.) *Das Verfahren wird standrechtlich durchgeführt. Die Charaktere werden befragt, wie sie sich bekennen, ob sie in eigenem Auftrag gehandelt haben und wenn nein, wer ihnen den Auftrag, Arasaka´s Hauptaktionär zu kidnappen, erteilt hat. Dann werden sie betäubt und in eine Hochsicherheitsgefängnis an einem unbekannten Ort verbracht. *Bei der Ankunft im Gefängnis werden die Charaktere zunächst einmal für zwei/drei Monate in Einzelhaft gesteckt (drei Monate für Führungsoffiziere). Je nachdem, wie sie damit umgehen (welche Beschäftigungen sie finden) müssen sie jeden Monat eine Probe auf Willenskraft ablegen um nicht durchzudrehen: Für zwei Karma kann nochmal gewürfelt werden und für je ein Karma kann der Mindestwurf um einen Punkt gesenkt werden. Der Mindestwurf liegt bei 9 + Magie/2 – Essenz. Bei einem Erfolg treten keine Symptome auf, der Mindestwurf steigt aber um 1 für den nächsten Monat, bei zwei Erfolgen steigt der MW nicht. Wenn schon ein Symptom da ist bleibt es bei einem Erfolg gleich, bei zwei Erfolgen wird es besser und bei drei Erfolgen verschwindet es. *Das Gefängnis liegt tief im Eis eines prähistorischen Gletschers (was u.U. Auch der Grund für die Anomalie sein könnte). Es gibt dort keine Geschlechtertrennung, dafür aber Anti-Androgene Drogen sowie dauernde Unterernährung. Die knapp unter 200 Insassen sind die (auf die eine oder andere Art) gefährlichsten Verbrecher der Erde: Masssenmörder, Terroristen, durchgeknallte Biowaffen-Experten, Sektenführer, Yakuza-Killer, Drogenbarone, etc. Der größte Teil des täglichen Lebens wird durch die voll-automatisierte Wacheinrichtung überwacht. Deshalb sind auch lediglich 50 Wachen, Ärzte und Techniker vor Ort. Übergriffe von Wachen kommen selten vor, sind dann aber brutal. Die meiste Zeit herrschen Spannungen bis zum offenen Konflikt (Mord) zwischen den Gefangenen vor. Es wird erpresst und mit den spärlichen Schmuggelwaren gedealt. *Nach ein paar Monaten Elend kommt ein besonderer Häftling hinzu: Pascua, der ehemalige Aztech-NordAmerika-Chef. Er ist vom neu-eingesetzten Konzern.Gerichtshof zu 15mal Lebenslänglich verurteilt worden, weil er durch TOC die Einsetzung des neuen Gerichts absichtlich verhindert hat. *Noch ein paar Wochen später kommt ein alter Krüppel in das Gefängnis: Jorgen Er lässt die Charaktere Kontakt zu ihm aufnehmen und beginnt ihnen dann die innere Struktur des Gefängnis zu eröffnen: Wachwechsel, geheime Verbindungsgänge, Schlüssel etc. Schließlich in einer Nacht führt er sie zum Ausbruch und opfert sich, damit ihre Flucht wie ein tödlicher Unfall aussieht. ----